Scream Queens: Revamping Kappa Kappa Tau
by CrazyKids21
Summary: In this version of the first season, there was never a bathtub, or any babies. But regardless, somehow a maniac still finds a reason to slaughter a bunch of people. Who will live? Who will die? Read to find out, especially you found the actual finale disappointing.
1. Pilot Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to this Scream Queens fanfic. This show has been an obsession of mine, and I decided to create my own version of it. Most of the characters are the same (no OCs), and there will be many similarities, but the plot will differ. I also already have the killer(s) planned out. Without further ado, enjoy and review.**

 _Season 1 Episode 1_

 _Pilot_

 _ **June 27th 1995**_

 _ **Kappa House; 8:45 p.m.**_

"Sophia!" cried a shrill voice from inside the Kappa Kappa Tau house's master bedroom's private bathroom.

"Sophia!" shouted the voice again, this time a little louder. There seemed to be no movement from the rest of the house.

"SOPHIA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE THIS FREAKING INSTANT!" screamed the female voice, causing the entire house to shake.

An 18 year old brunette girl in a light yellow dress scurried along the halls and barged into the master bedroom before opening the bathroom's door to see another girl, this one blonde and seemingly older, sitting on the toilet.

"What is it, Bethany?" asked Sophia meekly, with her hands behind her back.

"Next time I call for you," said Bethany through gritted teeth, "YOU BETTER HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Okay!" squeaked Sophia, not sure what to do.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Since all of the other sisters have already left for the party, you have to be the sober sister," ordered Bethany, getting up.

"But-but this is the last party of the year!" protested Sophia, "Can't you get Ms. Bean to do it?"

"Ms. Bean is also at the party, helping with catering or some crap. So you will be the designated driver, when someone, most likely Coco, succumbs to alcohol poisoning and needs a ride home. ALRIGHT?!" spoke Bethany, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Okay," sighed Sophia, sadly.

"Good. Now scram! I don't need a pledge looking at me take a shower. They say 1 out of 5 people is gay, and I'm betting it's you," muttered Bethany, closing the door

Without saying another word, Sophia walked out, with her head hung low.

Before she could get very far down the hall, a voice got Sophia's attention.

"You have to stand up to her eventually, you know," said a brunette girl in a long blue dress.

Sophia turned around in surprise, and sighed in relief after seeing who it was, "I know, Amy, but how am I supposed to do that? Bethany is the Kappa president, and possibly the most powerful person on campus! It was so hard getting into Kappa..."

Amy sighed, "Sophia, you cannot let Bethany walk all over you! Besides, she's already graduated, so you need to start making an impression now".

Sophia minced her lips, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Amy thought for a second.

"I have an idea," she said before whispering something to Sophia.

 _ **Kappa House; 8:57 p.m.**_

"Don't go chasing waterfalls! Please stick to the rivers and lakes that you're used to!" sung Bethany, while showering.

Suddenly, she heard a door creak.

Bethany immediately stopped singing and froze. She listened to what seemed to be footsteps. She quickly shut off her water, and stepped out of the shower before grabbing a towel.

Just outside her door, Amy stood with someone in a Red Devil costume. The Red Devil was Wallace University's mascot, which mostly everyone deemed to be the creepiest mascot ever.

"Remember Sophia, just a swing with the knife, and quickly take off your mask before she can retaliate," whispered Amy.

"I know, I know," said Sophia from within the Red Devil's costume, "Well, here it goes".

Sophia leaned forwards and pushed the door open, pulling out a butcher's knife so it looked like a threatening stance. She quickly stepped forwards and pulled the shower curtains. However, nobody was there.

"HIYAH!" screamed Bethany, bashing the 'Red Devil' in the head with a hand mirror, shattering it, causing Sophia to fall into the shower.

"Wait no-," groaned Sophia, trying to get up, but Bethany didn't hear her, and swung her out of the bathtub, and into the large mirror by the sink, shattering that as well.

"BETHANY! STOP!" shrieked Amy, stepping into the doorway, but she didn't hear her.

Bethany ducked down, and reached into the bathtub, to reach for the knife, just as Sophia snapped back into reality.

"It's me!" cried Sophia ripping the Red Devil's mask off, "It's Soph-".

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Amy and Bethany stared at her in horror, as they looked at the butcher's knife plunged deep into the direct center of her forehead. Sophia quickly lost consciousness as staggered and fell down, into the nearby bathtub, her eyes open and lifeless.

Bethany and Amy stared at her corpse, before locking eyes. Simultaneously, they let out ear piercing shrieks.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Intro Begins)

Dean Munsch is seen screaming while covering her ears.

The Red Devil is seen holding a butcher's knife, while Chanel looks at him. She spins around and screams. The Red Devil suddenly runs into her, but when Chanel turns around, he's gone and she has the knife. She gives a wicked grin.

 **Emma Roberts**

The Red devil is seen stroking a baseball bat, which has blood on it.

Grace is seen screaming, while she holds a crossbow. She slowly stops and aims it at the screen.

 **Skyler Samuels**

Everyone in the cast is seen screaming, with their faces on portraits.

 _Don't close your eyes..._

Hester is seen in a mirror maze, with a million reflections of her. Suddenly, the Red Devil comes in and there are a million reflection of him as well. She screams.

 **Lea Michele**

 _Don't fall asleep..._

Chad is seen playing golf, when suddenly, someone wearing pink gloves starts choking him with a leather belt, while he struggles to scream. They stop, and Chad gives a creepy grin.

 **Glen Powell**

Pete is seen holding a flashlight. The Red Devil suddenly comes in and shoves him down as he screams.

 **Diego Boneta**

 _Please save your breath..._

Chanel #5 is seen screaming, with the Red Devil in the back. As she continues screaming, everything turns black and he reappears right beside her.

 **Abigail Breslin**

Zayday is seen screaming behind a massive fire, with the Red Devil's silhouette burning in it.

 **Keke Palmer**

 _Leave the devil to me..._

Wes is seen walking in the hallways, when he notices blood dripping onto him. The Red Devil than pours a bucket of blood onto him. He screams.

 **Oliver Hudson**

Gigi is seen in a bathub when suddenly, the Red Devil comes out of her shower. She screams.

 **Nasim Pedrad**

 _Don't turn around..._

Wes is seen cleaning off the blood and gives a thumbs up to the space above him.

Earl is seen doing the dishes. He opens a top cupboard and the Red Devil pops out and grabs his shirt collar. He gives a choking scream.

 **Lucien Laviscount**

Chanel #3 and Chanel #2 are seen doing their hair, when the lights suddenly go off, and they both scream. Stabbing noises are than heard.

 _I'll bury you deep..._

 **Billie Lourd**

 **Ariana Grande**

Chanel #5 is still screaming while the Red Devil just facepalms and doesn't do anything.

A picture with Jennifer, Sam, Tiffany, Caulfield, Roger, and Dodger's face on it slowly burns.

 _Whispers turn to screams..._

Boone is seen locking a door, when the Red Devil is behind him and starts a chainsaw. He turns around and screams before trying to open the lock, which won't budge.

 _You belong to me..._

Hester is in the mirror maze, but she stops screaming and high fives the Red Devil, while all of their reflections do the same.

The Red Devil opens an air duct and finds Denise, who screams but realizes shes stuck and just gives up.

 **Niecy Nash**

Earl is still getting choked, but he offers the Red Devil some tea, and he slinks back into the cupboard.

The Red Devil climbs into the bathtub with Gigi, who offers it a glass of champagne. They clink glasses and both drink it.

Zayday is still screaming in front of the fire, but suddenly shrugs and walks off.

Pete gets up and sees the Red Devil in the mirror. He gives the peace sign, and the Red Devil, holding an axe gives it back.

 **Jamie Lee Curtis**

Dean Munsch is seen in her car, but it won't start. She screams as the horn goes off for no apparent reason.

The wall of the entire cast screaming is shown again, this time with a fire in front.

 _You belong to me..._

The lights go back on and Chanel #2 and Chanel #3 go back to doing their hair, like nothing has happened.

The Red Devil is seen with it's hands in the air in celebration.

Dean Munsch is still in her car but stops screaming, climbs into the back seat, and winks before crouching down. The Red Devil than gets into the car.

 _To me._

(Intro Ends)

 _ **September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015**_

 _ **Kappa House; 8:50 a.m.**_

An alarm clock rang off on a bedroom nightstand. A skinny hand reached over, grabbed it, and chucked it forwards.

The girl sat up and took off her purple sleep mask. She gave off a sinister grin.

"Good morning, sluts".

"Good morning, Chanel," said a redhead girl and a dirty blonde girl standing at the bottom of her bed. There was also another girl, a blonde one, but she was busy rubbing her forehead, which had a massive red mark on it.

"Morning Chanel," she said weakly.

Chanel glared at her. "Number 5, why the hell didn't you say that with the other two?"

"Sorry, Chanel," apologized Chanel #5, it was just that your alarm clock hit me and-".

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SOB STORY! I NEED YOU THREE BITCHES TO SAY IT SIMULTANEOUSLY, OR ELSE I WON'T WAKE UP RIGHT!" Chanel roared.

" _My name is Chanel Oberlin," narrated the blonde queen bee, "I am the current president of Kappa Kappa Tau. These are my minions. I don't know their names, and I really don't care about them. For simplicity sake, they will be referred to as;"_

The redhead is seen sharpening her nails, "Chanel #2".

The dirty blonde girl is seen coming out of a closet stocked with fur coats, "Chanel #3," she said, putting on a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs.

The blonde girl is seen putting high heels back onto a shelf, "Chanel #5".

" _There was a Chanel #4, but she got HIVs from going to Mexico and using public washrooms. She was a whiny bitch about it too, and eventually she left. I think she died but whatever. A lot of fat people talk smack about sororities, and how they all have an 'evil dictator' or whatever ruling over them, but that is so not true"._

"Ew, no!" said Chanel, as Chanel #5 held up a tan handbag from the top of the stairs. #5 proceeded to walk down, towards Chanel.

"#3, are you blind or something?" snarled Chanel, as #3 held up a black, glittery handbag. She also walked down the stairs.

Chanel #2 than came out with a small reddish purse.

"At least someone has eyes," murmured Chanel, as #2 brought the bag down. Nobody saw, but #5 gave a glare at #2.

" _Sororities are class systems, and they are the only place left in the world, where you can choose the people around you. Even so, I can't control everything. If I did, the Kappa house would lose about 300 pounds"._

The Chanels were now in the front foyer of the house, where an old, chubby maid was on her knees, scrubbing the floors.

" _This is our maid, Ms. Bean. I call her Felicia, because of how irrelevant she is to the world"._

"Hey Felicia! What would you say if I asked you if you knew something 'bout birthing babies, or if you ain't know nothin' 'bout birthing no babies, what would you say?" asked Chanel.

"I'd say I ain't know nothin' 'bout birthing no babies," replied Ms. Bean, used to Chanel's antics.

"That was totes hilar," commented #2.

"Thanks," said Chanel, as they continued to walk.

"Totally original," added #3. Chanel smiled a little at that.

"Yeah, you really know how to tell people what you think and make it sound really funny at the same time!" said #5.

Chanel halted dead in her track and turned around.

"#5, you are lonely, deadbeat, insane, desperate, fake, and you are dumber than a bag of rocks. We all know you're going to end up in an asylum somewhere, chanting nursery rhymes to your imaginary friends. Now please shut up, so at least you get there slower," roasted Chanel.

As #5 tried to act tough, Ms Bean turned around.

"Oh, Chanel. The dean of students called. She wants to chat with you as soon as possible," she said.

 _ **Dean's Office; 9:17 a.m.**_

"I will be completely honest," said a white haired woman sitting in a big chair behind her desk, "I hate you and everything you like".

Chanel was sitting on the other side of her desk, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and visibly chewing on a piece of bubblegum.

"Do you have that horrendous hairdo because you're a closeted lesbian, or because you're trying to 'stay hip' by joining in on the motorcycle gang craze that passed by 20 years ago?" asked Chanel, not even blinking.

The dean gave a smile, with obvious annoyance, "Anyways, the reason I called you in here today, is because I need Kappa Kappa Tau to change".

Chanel rolled her eyes, even though the dean couldn't see.

"For years, Kappa has been known for severe alcoholism, using prescription drugs, actual drugs, racism, and even bestiality!" she narrated.

Chanel took off her glasses.

"Okay, so it's my fault that stupid Melanie Dorkess allowed that girl pledge, who had a severe pig fetish?"

The dean rustled through her files, "Speaking of Ms. Melanie Dorkess, that is the most cruel, horrifying part of Kappa history, period".

"She was just some stupid bitch who didn't know how to put extensions on properly," replied Chanel.

 _ **March 3rd 2014**_

 _ **Kappa House; 2:32 p.m.**_

"My main issue with you, Chanel, is the fact that you're feet are big," ranted Melanie Dorkess, who was standing across from Chanel, with her three minions behind her.

"And those people are known to be sneaky evaders. Just look at Bigfoot!" Continued Melanie, letting her hair run free, "I have bad thoughts about you running the house".

"I'm sorry," apologized Chanel, who wore a plain pink sweater with a black skirt, "The jewelry store just doesn't have those 600 emeralds you asked for. They only have 550!"

"Just great, now I can't make those matching diamond sparkled bikinis for the twelve of us when we go to Bora Bora for spring break. Looks like you can't come Chanel," decided Melanie.

"No, please!" begged Chanel, "I even set up that sink for dying your hair with water thingy you wanted! It took me 4 hours to hook up the draining! Don't you want me to dye your hair red for you?" she offered, pointing to a lounge chair for washing hair, seen at barber shops.

"No Chanel, I want you to leave," commanded Melanie.

After Chanel was gone, Melanie turned to her three remaining minions, "Okay, one of you turn my head into a strawberry!"

A few minutes later, Melanie had her head in the sink. One of the minions turned on the shower head, and started to spray her hair with a red solution. However, Melanie quickly realized that the water wasn't going down.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!? Open the goddamn drain!" she shouted.

Another one of her minions quickly looked at the bottom of the sink, and saw a meter for opening the drain. She turned it to the top function. Sure enough, the drain opened, but a lot of energy was applied.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Melanie, as her hair started getting sucked in, "turn that back off!"

The minion tried to pull the crank the meter back down, but it was jammed. She suddenly noticed some pink oozing from the sides of the meter. It was chewing gum. Someone had put it there to give clog the machine, so it won't go back.

"Turn the water off!" screamed Melanie, as she continued to get her hair pulled into the drain. It was starting to stretch her scalp now. The minion with the shower head quickly turned it off, and watched in horror as Melanie continued to get pulled, while the other two fumbled with the meter.

"Akdnksoigghm!" choked Melanie, with her nose and mouth in the water now. She was drowning, but she still fought to stay afloat. This caused her scalp to actually start getting ripped apart. Actual blood started oozing from her head.

The minion saw the water turn a darker red and gasped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, getting the attention of the other minions, they all looked at their leader drown and get ripped apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The screamed together, and ran out of the room.

Suddenly, the water turned back on. Melanie was completely submerged now, but she used her one last gasp of energy to jerk her head up. It completely destroyed her scalp, and she was now bleeding like crazy, but she got afloat. When she got out, she looked up and saw a person in a Red Devil costume glaring down at her. He than pointed the shower head directly at her, causing her to scream. She fell off the chair and onto the ground. Flipping around, the last thing she saw before passing out was the Red Devil's sinister grin.

 _ **September 27th 2015**_

 _ **Dean's Office; 9:20 a.m.**_

"You know what I think?" asked the dean, getting up and walking around, "I think you set the machine up so that she would get killed. With her out of the way, you would be president, without a hitch. It's too bad your plan failed".

Chanel rolled her eyes, "What makes you think Melanie wouldn't let me be president? She was a senior so it didn't matter".

"No, but all the other juniors left Kappa right afterwards, only you stayed," objected the dean, "Oh well, Melanie is still in her coma, but we will hear more if she gets out of it".

Chanel rolled her eyes again, "Why did you bring me here again?"

The dean stopped pacing, "Oh, that's right. I'm revoking your charter".

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Chanel.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. A brunette in her late 30s came in, wearing a pink jacket and a weird denim-like skirt. She also had a stack of papers.

"Hi, Gigi Caldwell, Kappa's lawyer," she said happily, extending her hand to the dean.

"Cathy Munsch, dean of students," Dean Munsch said, firmly shaking her hand, although she had a display of interest on her face.

"I got a call about charter revoking. Unfortunately, you cannot do that. Not without consent from the United States University Organization first," announced Gigi.

"That could take months," argued Dean Munsch.

"Ha, well I guess I'm done here," said Chanel getting up and walking out. Before she left, she looked at the garbage can in the corner and spat her gum at it. It fell way short.

"Oops," she said, walking over, and stomped it into the carpet with her wedge. She gave a fake embarrassed smile to the dean and walked out.

"I may not have revoked the charter, but I cannot have Kappa keep running that way," Dean Munsch told Gigi.

"Hmm, I agree," said Gigi, "I think we can work up a compromise".

Dean Munsch raised an eyebrow in interest.

 _ **September 27th 2015**_

 _ **On Route To Wallace University; 11:10 a.m.**_

"I made you a playlist for you," said a middle aged man as he drove his young adult of a daughter along the road.

The girl got her phone out.

"Dad, did you seriously break into my phone to create a playlist? Let me guess, is it the 'First Day Of School' playlist?" asked the girl.

The dad chuckled, "Gracie, you know I have a thing for playlists. Listen to it after I drop you off". He gulped a bit.

Grace noticed this, "It's okay dad. Look, I'm 18 years old. It's about time I take care of myself".

Her dad sighed, "I know, honey, but do you really have to join Kappa Kappa Tau? I went to this university and those girls are simply vicious".

Grace rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, I just want to join because Aunt Greenwell did. You know she was a second mother to me. Especially since my birth one left..."

Her dad sighed, "Alright, just be careful. Look, we're here".

As the Subaru drove past the gates, someone in the Red Devil's costume stared onto the car as it drove in.

 _ **Dorms; 11:17 a.m.**_

"Alright, remember, three seconds and no words," said Grace in the dorm room, her eyes a little red.

Her dad set the bag down, "Alright".

The embraced in a tight hug and Grace started counting.

"3, 2, 1."

However, her dad didn't budge.

"Okay, that's enough," she said.

He still didn't leave.

"Okay, that's it," she muttered. Than, she stomped on his foot, causing him to let go in pain.

"Ouch! Grace, what the-," he began, but was promptly cut off by Grace shoving him out of the room, and slamming the door into his face.

Crying a little bit, she sat on one of the beds. She got out her phone and put the "First Day Of School" playlist on shuffle.

"JUNGLE BEATS, HOLLA AT ME!" boomed the phone. 

Grace sighed and opened her suitcase. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and an african american student came in.

"IN CHEWY, I'M SOME HOT NIGG-," played the phone as Grace rushed to shut it off.

"Oh, girl, that's my jam!" she exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Zayday Williams. I guess we're roommates?"

Grace shut her suitcase and got up, "Grace Gardener, yes we are".

Zayday breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank baby jesus. I really hoped I would get a normal roommate. Seriously, I saw some other girls on the way here. One had a box full of candles, another was reading a playboy magazine on a park bench, one was blasting Taylor Swift and singing really, really badly, and another one was outside the Kappa house, with her neckbrace and nose pressed against the window".

Grace cracked a small smile, "Well, I won't be here for long, I'm joining a sorority".

"Aw, that's a shame," said Zayday, "Want to get lunch?"

 _ **Cafeteria; 11:40 a.m.**_

"Yeah, I was adopted as soon as I was born. I never met my parents, although I did find my long lost grandmother a few weeks ago. She lived close to here. Sweet woman she was, even showed me pictures of my mother," said Zayday, between eating salad.

"Oh, my mother wasn't around me either," related Grace, eating a sandwich.

"That's too bad," said Zayday, "Hey, you never told me which sorority you planned on joining".

"Kappa Kappa Tau," answered Grace, "Hey, you should join!"

Zayday chuckled, "No freaking way they would let me in. The presidents aren't exactly known for being culturally diverse. My grandma told me my mother tried to rush Kappa. She got kicked out in 5 seconds".

Grace offered a weak smile, "Well, you can still come to the rush party with me".

Zayday shrugged, "I suppose it couldn't hurt".

 _ **Kappa House; 8:25 p.m.**_

Chanel #3 handed a tray of drinks to #2, "You hold this, some creepy asian girl flirted with me and complimented my earmuffs, so I'm going to burn this in the fryer".

As #2 chuckled, #5 was busy welcoming the guests.

"Oh yes, Chanel is a very nice woman. She is a great president," she lied to two girls.

Gigi and Dean Munsch were also there. Looking at the time, Gigi tapped the rim of her glass with a spoon.

"Welcome hopeful pledges, to the Rush Party!" she exclaimed, "Now, there has been a slight rule change in the pledging format".

Most of the girls looked curious to what she meant.

Gigi continued, "In order to introduce Kappa to the new age-".

"Oh let's cut the crap," interrupted Dean Munsch, "In order to get Kappa back into the 'legal' part of the world, Kappa will be required to accept anyone whom wishes to become a pledge!"

Most of the girls looked horrified at this. However, Grace and Zayday looked perplexed. A girl wearing a neckbrace behind them whispered something to Zayday, who responded with, "Yeah girl, you're in!"

"That is all," said Dean Munsch.

Immediately, almost everyone flooded out of the house, talking angrily.

"No, please stay," begged #2 to the last few girls leaving. When they didn't respond, #5 stepped in.

"BITCHES STAY!" she screamed grabbing the last girl's arm who screamed and tugged away, before running.

Dean Munsch couldn't help but grin at this sight, while Gigi actually showed concern.

"Well, I think we made our message," smiled Dean Munsch before tilting her champagne glass.

Gigi gave an awkward chuckle before clinking it and chugging it all.

#2 and #5 immediately ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Chanel was putting on some lip gloss and was just about to join the party. The two minions suddenly bursted in.

"What the hell?!" shouted Chanel. "I thought I was pretty clear when I told you dumb girls to knock before entering my room. Slap each other, for your punishment!"

Chanel #5 slapped #2 without even blinking.

"Ow, you cow!" shouted #2, "Chanel, you need to come down. It's an emergency".

Chanel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

After getting filled in, Chanel lead #2 and #5 down the hallway and down the stairs. They got into the front foyer and Chanel gasped in horror.

" _This was our pledge class?!" shrieked Chanel, "This was Kappa's worst nightmare confirmed. Each dumb gash was worse than the next! I could've had a heart attack right than. Let's go over the people. First off, Chinny Chin Chin. Real name, Hester Ulrich or something else thats repulsive, like Amanda Bynes. That neckbrace gives her like, ten chins"._

Hester was seen talking to Zayday, "I have always wanted to become a Kappa sister. I have photographic memory, so I remember every single thing about the history of Kappa, since it was first established in 1932! Did you know that I would be the first disabled person to ever join? I'm so happy, because now I don't have to keep stealing Chanel's used tampons as souvenirs! I can just ask her for them!"

Zayday shifted her eyes, "Alright than, I'm going to get to know someone else now".

" _Disney Gone Wrong," continued Chanel, "She looks like princess Jasmine, if she layed in a tanning bed for 10 hours straight and wore a lot of fake weaves. Come to think of it, she's basically princess Tiana"._

Meanwhile, a blond pledge was talking to Grace. Her voice was high, and abnormal.

"I love Taylor Swift. I don't let the fact that I'm partially deaf stop me from screaming her songs out loud!" she exclaimed.

" _Deaf Taylor Swift," described Chanel, "Her real name's Tiffany DeSalle. Seriously, how has her parents not taken her to have her vocal cords ripped out? Nothing against deaf people, other than the fact that this one is annoying AF"._

Grace gave her a blank stare, as Tiffany started screaming 'You Belong With Me'.

" _Amish Girl. Or Grace Gardener. Seriously, I find it weird that these other pledges got released from insane asylums, but how the hell did this one escape from Pinocchio's creator? She doesn't belong in Kappa, she should be in a traveling Muppets show, with her bad fashion sense. Well, I guess we already have deaf, so we need blind."_

Another brunette pledge was busy showing off a large crimson candle, "This one used to be my grandmother's. I stole it from her retirement home, because I wanted it".

" _Candle Vlogger, aka Jennifer. This one is possibly the biggest monster of them all. She has a 'candle channel' on Youtube, where she talks about candles. So freaking gross. I bet she uses all of them as dildos."_

The asian pledge that was listening suddenly brightened up, "Cool, can I borrow that for a night? All candles are usually owned by men, and I'm so glad there's one where only women have owned for a while".

" _Predatory Lez. Her actual name is Dylan. Or was it Sam? Maybe it was Perry. Anyways, she's definetly not closeted. Just yesterday, I saw her going around campus with a magic marker, drawing over every single poster with a guy on it, and adding hair, boobs, and good lips."_

Chanel continues to glare at everyone, before letting out a ear piercing scream.

 _ **September 28th 2015**_

 _ **Wallace University Campus; 10:15 a.m.**_

6 golf balls were sent sailing across campus.

"Look, I don't know what to say, Chanel," said a golfer who was practicing shots with 5 other guys, "If Kappa is suddenly full of fatties and floppies, I don't think we would work out".

"But Chad!" whined Chanel, "You told me you loved me!"

Chad paused, "I did? Oh I must've been really, really drunk. Like alcohol poisoning level drunk. I would never say it if I wasn't".

Chanel groaned, "But Chad-".

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," said the golfer beside Chad who walked up to Chanel, "Chad Radwell is the hottest piece of ass, period. He deserves the top bo-girl and he shouldn't need to worry about your crap, Chanel! He needs a good boy-girlfriend and if you can't be that, I-someone else will," he said.

Chanel seemed to not take any notice of his reference to himself and other guys, and just whined again and looked down.

"Oh, puh-leaze tell me you're not fake crying," complained Chad, "You know, Boone is right. I am the hottest guy on campus and I deserve the hottest girl, and you are so not hot when you cry".

Chanel sniffled, "I'm sorry, Chad. I know you're right, and I'll try my best to stay popular!"

Chad sighed, "You know your best isn't good enough. Now please leave. Boone, Earl, Caulfield, Roger, Dodger, and I need to do aim practice".

Chanel let out another whine.

"Okay boys, now let's get those cups of coffee," instructed Chad.

The six frat boys sent the golfballs flying, and four of them hit the four cups of coffee some guy across campus was holding, and two others hit his legs, causing him to fall and have the coffee land on him. As he screamed in pain and the frat bros congratulated each other, Chanel glared at Boone.

 _ **Starbucks; 12:05 p.m.**_

"Yeah, give me a pumpkin spice latte at 3 degrees, no whip," Chanel told the barista.

The barista raised his eyebrow, "3 degrees is almost freezing".

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pete. Was I not aware of the fact that this Starbucks doesn't have the ability to get me my favorite fall tradition at the perfect temperature?!" shouted Chanel, "Get me my freaking coffee!"

Everyone in the coffee house turned and stared at her, including Grace.

Pete sighed, "Alright". Chanel layed down a 10 dollar bill.

Grace took a deep breath and approached Chanel, "Hi, I'm Grace Gardener. I'm going to be pledging Kappa tonight".

Chanel gave a light smile, "Oh right, Amish Girl. Anyways, I see a lot of me in you. You might just be the smartest person in campus, behind me. Anyways, I'm offering you an elite spot as Chanel #6".

Grace lifted an eyebrow, "Um, no thanks. I would rather keep my name".

Chanel glared at her, "You better be sure about this".

Grace responded quickly, "Yeah, I'm postive".

Chanel glared at her, "Well, you know what they say, 'if you aren't with me, you're against me". She than turned around and walked down the counter.

Pete sighed, "A pumpkin spiced latte, for Chanel".

She snatched it and took a sip, before dropping the cup down, causing it to spill all over the floor.

"There's whip in this!" she screamed.

"No there isn't," argued Pete.

"Well than it needs whip!" screamed Chanel, "You're lucky I'm feeling nice today! Next time, I'll get you fired!" She stormed out of the coffee house, shoving a random girl down to get to the door faster.

Pete sighed and turned to the next person, who turned out to be Grace.

"One double double, please," ordered Grace.

Pete smiled a little, as he punched the order in, "You're like the first girl all fall that hasn't ordered a pumpkin spiced latte all fall,".

Grace smiled, and went down the counter.

"So, I heard you're joining Kappa?" asked Pete, "Even with Hitler running it?"

"Um, yes. My aunt was a sister, and she used to tell me the most amazing stories about sororities," responded Grace.

"Well, I have to warn you," continued Pete, handing the coffee to Grace, "Chanel is literally Satan in silk".

"I'll be fine," said Grace, walking out.

Pete looked as she left, before running after her catching up to her outside.

"WAIT! I think all sororities are evil, but that house is SATAN'S PROSTITUTE CLUB OF STUPID WHORES AND DESPERATE BITCHES!"

Grace gave him a weird look and turned away.

"Looks like it's two to zero for me".

Pete turned around to see Chanel #2.

Pete growled, "You better stay the hell away from me. You'll regret it if you don't".

#2 just smirked and turned away.

 _ **Kappa House; 7:30 p.m**_

Grace, Zayday, Hester, Jennifer, Sam, and Tiffany were all sitting around in the living room. Chanel, #2, #3, and #5 all descended down the staircase, each with a massive handbag.

"So, you bitches want to be Kappas? Well we need to start off strong, by giving all of you makeovers!"

Hester quickly clapped, as Jennifer and Tiffany smiled. Grace and Sam had somewhat interested expressions, while Zayday rolled her eyes.

Within 5 minutes, all the Chanels were working on different girls, with #2 working on Tiffany and Jennifer, Chanel working on Zayday and Hester, #5 working on Grace, and #3 working on Sam.

#3 and Sam were chuckling and looking like they were having fun. Tiffany and Jennifer were both admiring their makeovers. Same could not be said for the others.

"Sooooo, how has it been living in a sorority house," asked Grace.

"Great! Living with Chanel is great!" said #5, obviously lying and unstably.

Grace nervously chuckled.

"Ugh, were you born with weaves or are you just blind?" critisized Chanel, while holding Zayday's hair.

Zayday rolled her eyes, "I think I look fine".

Chanel scoffed, "Well, okay since you're obviously a dead woman walking, I'm not even going to bother with you, as for you," she continued, walking over to Hester.

"You, on the other hand, I see a future for," grinned Chanel, "You're coming upstairs with me!"

Hester gasped and followed Chanel up the stairs.

"#2, you're in charge!" yelled Chanel. #5 gave her a glare.

Upstairs, in Chanel's room, Chanel was getting makeup.

"Hester, I see so much potential in you. I am offering you a position as Chanel #6!" exclaimed Chanel.

Hester almost passed out, "OMG, YES CHANEL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK-!"

"Actually, you know what? I just realized we would have to strut across campus in a disgusting pentagon formation. I guess you'll have to wait until a Chanel leaves or dies or something," said Chanel carelessly.

Hester tried her best to not display anger or disgust.

 _ **Kappa House; 8:05 p.m.**_

"I think we should take a break," suggested #3, "My arms are tired".

Chanel rolled her eyes, "Alright 15 minute break everyone!"

"I'm starving. Are there any more cotton balls in the fridge?" wondered #3 as she walked into the kitchen.

"Crap, my phone's at 4%, I think my charger's in my room," said Chanel #5, before going up the stairs.

"I need to go to the washroom," said Hester, also walking off.

"And I need Ms. Bean to actually do her freaking job," muttered Chanel, as she walked too.

Chanel #2 and Jennifer also decided to leave, with #2 going to her bedroom, and Jennifer into the walk in closet to find candles.

Tiffany and Sam were chatting on the couch, while Grace sighed. Zayday noticed and walked up to her.

"Girl, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what I'm doing here, nothing makes sense. My aunt said sisterhoods last forever, but I don't connect with anyone here".

"Hey, it could be worse. I think if it really came down to it, we would all protect one another. It would be like family love. No one says they love each other, but everyone does," explained Zayday.

"I guess," shrugged Grace.

Chanel #2 was on her phone as she walked into her room. She heard a small whistling and checked her window. Sure enough, it was open.

"I don't remember opening this," she murmered.

Downstairs, the flat screen Tv suddenly blinked on.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Tiffany, being the first to notice. She, Sam, Zayday, and Grace all gathered around it.

"Is that Chanel #2?" asked Sam.

Sure enough, it was the redhead. She was in her room, and scrolling on her phone.

"Is this a live stream?" questioned Zayday.

The pledges watched as Chanel #2 sat on her bed.

Upstairs, she was looking at Instagram posts. Suddenly, she got an incoming facetime. It was an unknown number, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" she said, looking at her phone. There didn't seem to be anyone there. However, the screen showed the bottom of a bunch of fur coats.

"What's she doing?" asked Grace, as the girls saw her get off the bed.

Upstairs, Chanel #2 slowly walked up to her closet. She pulled the doors open, and jumped back. There was nobody there, except a bunch of clothing. She searched everywhere, but nobody was there.

She looked on the ground, and gasped when she saw a phone on the floor, still facetiming her.

"This is so weird, should we be doing something?" asked Sam.

"YES! There's probably a stalker, that's videotaping her, we need to get upstairs to her room, ASAP!" exclaimed Grace, running up the stairs. Sam and Tiffany quickly followed her, while Zayday stayed behind.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Jennifer, as she carried a bunch of candles in, "Where is everybody?"

She and Zayday kept watching the stream.

Upstairs, Chanel #2 locked her door, and checked under her bed. There was nobody there. Suddenly, there was a loud series of knocking at the door.

"Stay away!" she shouted.

"Chanel #2, it's Grace, Sam, and Tiffany!" exclaimed Grace, on the other side of the door.

"SHUNULE NIMBORRE DO, LYTZ GRAYSE, SAYM, AINT DIJJUNIE!" was what Chanel #2 heard on the other side.

"Stay away!" she squealed, "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, my god, what is happening?" asked Jennifer.

Grace continued to knock, and #2 began crying.

She got her phone out and started calling 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked the officer.

"There's somebody pounding on my door! Please send help!" she sobbed, "I'm at Kappa Kappa Tau in Wallace University!"

"Alright, ma'am somebody will be right with you."

"MA'AM?" shouted #2, "Excuse me, I'm-ugh, forget it. Send somebody!"

As Grace continued pounding on the door, Chanel #2 crawled under her bed.

"I can't see anything," complained Zayday. The camera was positioned, so only her high heels could be seen.

"OH MY GOD, WHO IS THAT?!" shrieked Jennifer, pointing to the Tv. Just as this happened, Grace, Tiffany, and Sam ran down the stairs, and back into the living room.

"She's not answering me, what's happening-OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Grace.

At the window, there was somebody in a Red Devil costume holding a large butcher's knife.

"HOLY CRAP, WE NEED TO WARN HER!" screamed Grace, running back to the stairs, while everyone kept watching.

Seeing that the pounding stopped, #2 crawled out from under the bed, and looked under the door. She didn't notice the Red Devil on the other side of the room. The Red Devil slowly approached her.

Grace got back up to the out of her room, and started pounding again.

"#2, THERE'S SOMEBODY THAT WANTS TO FUCKING KILL YOU, BEHIND YOU!"

"NMBR DO, DERES CUMBOTY SAT WNTZ TO FUQUING KYLT OU, PEHON SO!"

"I repeat, stay away!" cried #2, as she turned and ran head first into the Red Devil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, backing away, towards the door.

"I can't see anything!" complained Tiffany, since the camera was on a dresser, #2 was on the ground, and the angle was towards the bed.

The Red Devil suddenly pulled out a massive butcher's knife from under their cloak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed #2.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zayday, Sam, Tiffany, and Jennifer.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" cried Grace.

The Red Devil powerfully swung the knife down, cutting #2 off mid scream.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" screamed #2.

"CHANEL #2?" asked Grace.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sam, as the Red Devil took the knife out, before swinging it down again, and taking the knife up, before kneeling down, and stabbing down repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Grace was still on the other side of the door. Suddenly, she noticed blood starting to seep out from under it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, the pledges watched in horror as the Red Devil got up and knocked over the camera, just as Grace sprinted down the stairs.

"Oh, my god! What the hell just happened?" cried Grace.

"SHE'S DEAD!" screamed Zayday, as the Tv in front of them just buzzed static.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Chanel as she walked into the living room from the back of the house, with #3 and Jennifer lagging behind her, with the latter's arms cradling a bunch of candles.

"What's with all that screaming?" asked #5 as she came down from the second floor.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," said Hester, as she also walked in from the back of the house, "I suddenly got my freaking period and I had to use toilet paper as a tampon. Why does everyone look horrified?"

"CHANEL #2 IS DEAD!" cried Tiffany.

"Oh, we know that. She's been empty on the inside for quite some time now," responded Chanel carelessly.

"That's not funny," said Grace.

"Seriously, she is!" insisted Zayday, before getting up and walking upstairs. Chanel immediately followed her as everyone else also lagged behind.

"Seriously, what are you saying?" asked #3.

"Just look for yourself-," started Grace before stopping as she reached #2's room.

"Oh my Starbucks, is that blood?!" shrieked #5, pointing to the pile of blood on the floor. Everyone took notice of that as well.

"I swear, this door was locked!" exclaimed Grace, as she looked at the slightly open door. She pushed it open, and slowly stepped in. Chanel was right behind her, while the other girls were still looking at the pile of blood.

"Okay, what are you trying to do?" asked Chanel, looking at the empty room.

"We saw her get stabbed!" said Zayday.

"She's telling the truth, you saw the pile of blood," said Sam.

"Well, if she was dead, her corpse would be here," said Chanel, losing patience.

Grace went over to the window, and saw that it was locked.

"How did the Red Devil get out?" asked Zayday, also seeing the locked window.

"Let me get this straight; you're saying #2 got murdered by a guy in a Red Devil costume?" asked #5.

"And they somehow got out, and left no traces, including blood or #2's dead body?" continued #3.

"This makes no freaking sense!" exclaimed Jennifer, "And where is Chanel #2 anyways? Didn't she say she was getting her iPhone charger?"

"We need to file a missing persons report," said Grace, exiting the room.

"And why would we do that?" asked Chanel.

Grace spun around, "Because we have a missing girl who's possibly and probably dead!"

Chanel rolled her eyes, "Calm yourself down. She's probably just out drinking. We should just ignore this until she comes back, or if you're right, until her dead body turns up".

"How could you say that?" asked Grace.

Chanel rolled her eyes again, "I know #2 and I know that she's a drunk who loves going out in the middle of the night. She'll turn up in the morning".

Grace huffed, "Fine. But if I don't see her tomorrow, I'm going to call the cops".

Chanel, #3, and #5 collectively glared at her.

 _ **September 29th 2015; 10:15 a.m.**_

 _ **Pete's Dormitory**_

"Okay, so maybe you were right," said Grace pacing around.

"About what? That Chanel was Hitler 2.0? That you would regret joining Kappa Kappa Tau? That Chanel is Bin Ladin 2.0? That sororities are evil? That Chanel is Kim Jong Un 2.0?" gloated Pete, sitting on his bed.

"I just don't understand," said Grace, "My aunt told me the most amazing stories about this place. How could it have turned this sour?"

"Look, I think Kappa's been this way for some time now," said Pete getting up, "What years were your aunt in Kappa?"

"From 1993-1995," said Grace, "And than she left the school. When she was a junior here".

"And all we need to know is why she left. Do you know the exact date?" asked Pete, putting a coat on.

"Um, yeah. It was like the final party of the year. I think it was like late June," said Grace.

"Alright. Don't you think it's just weird? The fact that she would just leave before her senior year? Was she failing?" asked Pete.

"No, she wasn't. You don't think it's about Kappa, do you?

"I definetly do, and there's only one way to find out!" said Pete.

"Break into the dean's office!" exclaimed both of them, simultaneously. Pete than leaned in to kiss Grace, but she quickly backed away.

"Whoa, I met you yesterday," she said, pushing him away.

"Um, alright. Well, I'm still going into the dean's office. I'll tell you what I find," said Pete, awkwardly.

"Okay," said Grace, walking out of the dorm. Pete just stared as she left, before turning around with a stone faced expression.

 _ **Kappa House; 12:18 p.m.**_

"Ms. Bean!" whined Chanel, going into the house.

Ms. Bean was scrubbing the floor again, "Yes, Ms. Chanel?"

"I need your help with something," said Chanel, "Kappa Kappa Tau is a place for pretty girls, like me and after your liposuction, you! But now, it's filled with ugly people, and weird fatties!"

Ms. Bean kept her blank, tired expression as Chanel continued.

"But I saw what I saw last night," continued Chanel, now with a happier expression, "Those dumb bitches were so scared of #2 dying, that I just know that they will love what tonight will contain".

Ms. Bean looked worried now.

 _ **Kappa House; 8:10 p.m.**_

"Okay, so you know what to do, right?" asked Chanel. She and Ms. Bean were in #2's bedroom. However, the latter was tied to the bed, and she was all slathered up in fake blood.

"Yes, I'll just lie here and pretend to be dead," she responded.

"Okay, good," said Chanel, clapping her hands, "Now, I'll lure the pledges up. Just stay perfectly still. Oh, and I informed the other Chanels of the plan, just so they wouldn't leave as well".

Ms. Bean nodded and layed down. Chanel smiled, and exited the room, walked down the halls, and into the living room, where everyone else was.

"Okay, are we here to talk about the murder that occurred last night?" demanded Grace, standing up.

Chanel glared at her, "No, we don't know about any murders yet. #2 is probably laying in a dumpster, in Alabama right now, so we just need to give her some time-".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" wailed someone from upstairs.

"So didn't tell her to do that, but okay," muttered Chanel quickly and quietly, before speaking up, "Oh no! We should go see if Ms. Bean is alright!"

Everyone got up, and ran upstairs, with Chanel leading the pack. They bursted into #2's room, and saw the bloody mess.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, although Chanel, #3, and #5's were obviously softer, and fake.

"Geez, you really went all out with those fake organs," whispered #3.

"Yeah, well I wanted to-wait, fake organs?!" gasped Chanel. She walked up closer to the bed, where Ms. Bean was. However, this scene was much bloodier and colorful than it was when Chanel was there. In addition, there were some organs, on the sheets, and huge cut marks.

Slowly, Chanel reached towards Ms. Bean's stomach, and poked it. Blood gushed out, and one of her organs fell out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone, Chanel, #3, and #5 screaming for real now.

After they all stopped, Grace rushed out, and Chanel followed her.

"I'm calling the cops, Grace shouted back, "We need to tell them what we saw, with #2's murder, and now this!".

As Grace got her phone out, Chanel speedily walked up and grabbed it from her hand.

"Are you kidding me? If we did see what we saw last night, and didn't report it immediately, do you know how much crap we'll be in? We could be arrested, for being accessories in a crime!"

Grace now hesitated, but continued to talk, "We need to call the cops, regardless".

Chanel crossed her arms, "That's great, and than I could tell them all about how you killed Chanel #2".

Grace halted again, "Excuse me?"

"Think about it," explained Chanel, turning around to face the other girls, "Grace talked about how she saw that pool of blood outside #2's room when she was getting murdered. How do we know she didn't simply kill her? Everyone else was either gone, or watching it downstairs".

"She wasn't alone," responded Zayday, "Tiffany and Sam initially went upstairs with her".

"Wait, initially?" asked #3.

"Well, we ran back downstairs after we found out the door was locked. Than, Grace ran back upstairs herself," explained Tiffany.

"AHA! So you shook them off, and went back to kill #2!"

"Wait, I was watching the Tv the entire time, and the Red Devil was in the room when Grace was downstairs," said Zayday.

Chanel glared at her, "Well, my other alibis can prove otherwise".

"What other alibis?" asked Grace.

Chanel continued to look at everyone else, "Raise your hands if you will say Grace was missing when #2 was killed if I paid for your nose jobs?"

Nobody budged, not even #3 or #5.

"Free liposuction or lap band?"

Nobody moved.

"Full on plastic surgery, for your entire body?"

#3 and #5 raised their hands, while the others looked uninterested, and focused on the recent deaths.

"Fine, I'll let you all take two items of clothing from my closet. Any two," bargained Chanel.

Tiffany, Sam, Jennifer, and Hester all raised their hands, while Zayday looked at them in shock.

"Oh, you hoes!"

"There you have it. You were missing during #2's death. Feel free to call the police now," said Chanel, turning back to Grace.

Grace had a look of anger on her face, "What are we going to do about the body?"

Moments later, the girls had Ms. Bean's corpse wrapped in a large bed cover, and had it duct taped. Than, they got rope and tied it around. Each girl took a handle and they walked out. However, they didn't see Pete looking at this from outside the living room window.

 _ **Meat Locker; 8:35 p.m.**_

"There we have it," smiled Chanel, "You know, I'm happy this happened".

"How could you possibly be happy right now?" asked Grace.

"Because we share something now. We have bonded like true sisters. And if I can't get rid of you by taking advantage of me tying Ms. Bean up, ultimately leaving her defenseless against her death, obviously nothing can".

"What did you just say?" asked a shocked Zayday.

"Who wants margaritas?" asked Chanel happily.

"YAY!" exclaimed Tiffany and Hester. As all of the girls filed out of the meat locker, Grace looked back at Ms. Bean's wrapped up body.

 **And that is the first chapter of Scream Queens! I finished writing the last section of this after the finale, and I have got to say, I am actually extremely disappointed. So much, that I don't even know if I'm going to watch season 2! However, the first 11 episodes were pretty amazing so I'm going to keep writing this stuff. Anyways, a few notes about this story.**

 **Only 3-5 big characters will SURVIVE. This means 10-12 of them WILL die, garunteed. I already have my picks, and I'm not changing them unless something drastic happens.**

 **I am completely disregarding things that may have affected the outcomes of the actual show (ie, Nick Jonas and Ariana Grande being too busy to film or the legendary actress Jamie Lee Curtis' legacy) so everyone is fair game.**

 **Some characters may seem out of character, so I apologize if you dislike that.**

 **Not everyone listed in the credits is a 'main character'. In fact, I'm confirming that 3 of them will be dead by the end of episode 7.**

 **There is more than one killer. I think you all know already, and I'm confirming it. Also, only one will be unmasked in the finale. Everyone else will be revealed (to you at least), before that.**

 **There are clues to both who the killer is in the story. I'm trying to include one in every single chapter, so you will have 25 clues (since every episode will be divided into 2 parts). However, these will only be centered around the 'main' killer, unmasked in the finale.**

 **The intro is littered with clues on things that will happen, that don't revolve around the main killer. These could be murder weapons or how someone dies.**

 **So thank you for reading, and please stick around. Review and tell me your favorite characters, your least favorites, survivor predictions, killer predictions, plot theories, etc. Also, please give constructive criticism.**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**The second part of the pilot episode! Alright, I have some news. Instead of 1 clue per chapter revolving around the killer's identity, I will still do that, but in addition, there will be a clue per chapter about something else relevant to the plot. Don't worry, I already had one in the first chapter. Just making it official now. And I know how I said no original characters. Well, I'm changing that rule into no important original characters. As always, enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

 _ **September 30th 2015**_

 _ **Wallace University Campus; 3:40 p.m.**_

Grace and Pete sat on a bench in the middle of the campus.

"And than she accused me of being the killer! Said I murdered Chanel #2!" ranted Grace.

"See, I told you she was a bitch," stated Pete, matter-of-factly for the hundredth time.

"We need to solve this now," decided Grace, "We need to find out who killed Ms. Bean and #2. They have to be connected. I say we try to recruit more people. Ones we could really trust. I have a friend I think I could recruit".

"Wow, I think I'm in love," said Pete, gazing at her.

"What?" asked Grace, focusing on him again.

"Nothing!" responded Pete a little too quickly, "Just that I also have a friend that I could possibly recruit".

"Good. You go get him, and we'll meet back up later," said Grace, getting up and walking off.

Pete nodded, and got up as well.

 _ **Starbucks; 3:50 p.m.**_

"And than Caulfield fell off the ladder during our panty raid, and Chanel #3 suddenly bursted out from behind nowhere, and kicked him right in the privates!" exclaimed Earl Grey, Chad's friend. He and Zayday were sitting on a couch in Starbucks. They both shared a chuckle at the story.

"I always knew fraternities were rowdy, but that is still funny," chuckled Zayday.

"Well, I don't have to blend in altogether with the rowdiness if you give me a reason not to," flirted Earl.

Zayday giggled and scooted closer to him.

"Oh, hey Zayday. I needed to find you. Just wanted to grab a double double before that," said Grace, walking over and sitting beside her on the couch, much to their annoyance, "Who is this?"

"That's Earl Grey," interrupted someone else, as they moved into the area, "That's the friend I was talking about".

"Hello, Pete," said Earl.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Pete, sitting beside him, making him and Zayday even more annoyed.

"Look guys, we have a very important question to ask you," continued Grace, "We know that Ms. Bean and Chanel #2's deaths are linked-".

"Wait, Chanel #2 and Kappa's maid are dead?" asked Earl.

"There is a murderer on the loose and we need to catch him or her, before we end up having an actual serial killer on the loose," elaborated Pete.

"We have concluded the killer is related to Kappa," continued Grace.

"Wow, you can read my mind," gazed an amazed Pete.

As Grace looked at him weirdly, Zayday spoke up.

"So what do you want us to do?" she asked.

The two 'star crossed lovers' looked back at her and Earl, "The killings have only started once this new pledge class was introduced. The pledges weren't treated well, and the Chanels weren't happy".

"So you think a new pledge or a Chanel is the killer?" confirmed Earl.

"Yes. And I think we should interview them, one on one, like an interrogation," said Pete.

"That's a great plan and all, but how are we going to convince them to do this?" asked Zayday.

Grace snorted, "Oh, please. I've known these bitches for less than three days and I already know exactly what will make them crack".

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 8:30 p.m.**_

"Why did you decide to join Kappa?" asked Grace, sitting across from Jennifer, and holding a notebook.

"Dean Munsch actually found me and told me that they were taking every person into Kappa that wished to pledge. I came here last year, but they rejected me. I really just wanted to show everyone I could be a pledge," answered Jennifer.

"And why did the dean recruit you?" asked Grace, writing on her notepad.

Jennifer sighed, "Look, I don't know. Just give me my candles you promised.

Grace sighed and grabbed a bag from the local candle store 'Waxland' and chucked it at her.

As Jennifer excitedly grabbed the bag and walked out, Grace called for the next person.

Next, Chanel #5 walked in.

"I can't believe this! Did you actually get a recording of Roger and Dodger's incestal, gay sex tape they made when they were drunk! Oh, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" she squealed.

Grace sighed, knowing this will be a long night.

"Yes, I did. But I have to ask. How was Kappa like last year?"

"It was great. Why?" asked Chanel #5.

"Oh, just you know. I'm just wondering if these disappearances of #2 that Chanel mentioned were true. Did this happen at all before?" asked Grace.

#5 swallowed, "Well yes. But Chanel had no idea what it was about," she leaned forwards, "But I do".

"Tell me," said Grace, also leaning in.

#5 gulped again, "That sex tape better be good. Okay. So basically Chanel was dating Chad Radwell, even last year. And she still is, but #2 had an affair with Chad!"

Grace gasped, "Are you sure?"

#5 nodded, "I'm positive they disappear at the same time, for about 3 hours. Pretty often, too".

Grace nodded, "Okay, can you tell me anything else?"

"I've already said too much! Don't tell Chanel and give me the recording!" exclaimed Chanel #5.

Grace handed over a DVD in a case. Chanel #5 giggled and ran upstairs.

The next few interviews provided absolutely nothing of use.

"I joined Kappa to be, um, closer to girls," said Sam, "Yeah, just the bond of sisters. Oh, and obviously

to find sex partners".

"I was pretty hammered for most of last year," answered #3.

"I wanted to spread my love of Taylor Swift!" said Tiffany.

"I have always wanted to be popular. And there are so many cool kids here. And pretty clothing. Oh, everything here is so nice. And did I mention that I wanted to be cool?" ranted Hester.

"Where's that Hustler special edition you promised me?" asked Sam.

"Now tell me the name of the bitch that stole my lavender earmuffs!" demanded #3.

"Can I have that leaked sample of Taylor Swift's upcoming album, 1990?" asked Tiffany, excitedly.

"GIVE ME MY NECKBRACE JEWELS!"

Finally, it was Chanel Oberlin's turn to be interviewed. The queen bee sassily walked into the house, carrying her shiny purse.

"Ah, welcome, Chanel. I see you got my message about the new Chanel handbag your uncle is hiding from you," said Grace, giving a smile.

"Shove it, walnut," said Chanel, throwing her purse down and sitting down, "It's pretty obvious you're trying to interview everyone or something. Why else would all of the pledges be here?"

Grace frowned, "Alright, fine. I'll be honest and straightforward with it. I need to know if something odd happened before that would make someone want to kill #2 or Ms. Bean".

Chanel grinned, "Follow me".

Grace and Chanel both went to the back of the house, and descended down a staircase. It was incredibly dark, but Chanel grabbed two flashlight at the bottom. They both turned them on and walked along.

"Where are we going?" asked Grace, slightly behind her.

"We are going into sacred ground," answered Chanel, opening a door at the end of the hall. They stood in front of a shelf, full of cleaning material. She shoved the shelf to the side, revealing a door.

"What? But that shelf looked so heavy!" exclaimed Grace.

"Hollow wood. We didn't want just anyone looking into this room. Kappa presidents only," said Chanel, getting out a key, and opening the locked door.

She shoved the door a little, and opened it with a creak. They walked in.

"I don't know much about Chanel #2. I just know she lived in Bel-Air. She disappeared a lot when she was at Kappa. Nobody knows where".

Grace snickered, "Right".

Chanel didn't seem to notice, "But Ms. Bean has been at Kappa for over 20 years. She has many stories, and is the only other person with access to this room".

Grace finally became aware of her surroundings. There were in a dark room. There were some questionable items. Red cloaks, weird masks, and for some reason, a bathtub. Meanwhile, Chanel picked up a knife from a shelf. It had a weird looking green substance on it.

"This is the room where Kappa keeps it's deepest, darkest secrets," began Chanel, "Full of deep dark secrets. However, this is by far my favorite".

Grace stopped looking around and looked straight at her, "What is it?"

"Legend has it that one night in 1995, a prank gone awry resulted in the death of a sister. She was killed by this knife," answered Chanel.

"But I don't understand how this has anything to do with what is happening right now," said a confused Grace.

"Because that's only the beginning of the story," grinned Chanel.

 _ **June 27th 1995**_

 _ **Kappa Master Bedroom; 9:02 p.m.**_

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" screamed Amy, calming down a tiny bit.

"OH NO. OH HELL NO!" shouted Bethany, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF ANYONE FINDS OUT?"

"It's time to find out," said a feminine voice.

Amy and Bethany swung around and saw a much younger version, of none other than Cathy Munsch.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" asked a worried Bethany.

A younger Ms. Bean came out from behind, "I have an eye on everything in this house".

 _ **September 30th 2015**_

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 9:41 p.m.**_

"How did Ms. Bean know what happened? Was she there?" asked Grace, confused since Chanel didn't explain the back story of the murder in detail.

"No, I highly doubt the two girls didn't notice a 300 pound powder sack spying on them. However, legend has it that Ms. Bean planted secret cameras in every single room in Kappa. However, I've never found any, so it's probably false," answered Chanel.

"So you're saying," said Grace, now a little more quietly, "These deaths are related to an incident 20 years ago? Maybe some sort of revenge plot?"

Chanel only nodded.

"Okay. Thank you," said Grace, starting to walk out but stopped and turned around, "One more thing, though. If this room was only for Kappa presidents, why did you tell me?"

Chanel grinned, "Because if there actually is a psycho killer, going around campus, only murdering Kappa girls. They would murder the most annoying ones first. And who better to tell a secret, that I have kept hidden, than the one destined to fall?"

Grace said nothing as she turned around, and walked upstairs, quickly. Chanel just stood there and took a moment to hold her grin.

 _ **White Stallion; 9:55 p.m.**_

"There you are!" exclaimed Zayday, who was sitting at the bar. She was drinking a martini, and Earl was beside her, drinking a Budweiser. The bar was dimly lit, and had bright lights at every table.

"I'm sorry, Hester went on and on about being popular and some other things," said Grace, sitting beside Zayday, "I learned a lot of things from Chanel. I fact this mystery could be dated back to an incident that happened 20 years ago!"

"Wait, how did you get everyone to talk?" questioned Zayday.

"I offered Hester neck brace jewels, which were basically dollar store stickers, I gave Chanel #5 a low quality video of two gay blondes that look similar having sex, I gave Tiffany a recording of a Kesha song, but made it so the volume couldn't go higher than a normal person talking, I gave Sam a Hustler magazine I bought from a convenience store that I went to five minutes before meeting them, I told #3 that some random girl named Lisa stole her earmuffs, and I gave Jennifer a candle," recapped Grace, "How did camera setting go?"

"Great," answered Earl, "We set up cameras in every room in Kappa. Pretty easy, although it was a bit weird sneaking around Kappa".

"And it's all hooked up to Pete's laptop?" asked Grace.

"Yep," answered Zayday.

"Great. Speaking of which, where is Pete right now," asked Grace.

"Didn't he tell you? He's at the football game. He's the mascot," Earl responded, "The game should have already ended, though. I told him to meet us here".

 _ **Wallace Football Stadium's Locker Room; 9:55 p.m.**_

"Wow, it is really hot for a fall evening," said Pete, taking his Red Devil boots off.

"Well, maybe it's because of the fact that you were in a stuffy Halloween costume for 3 hours," answered another person, taking off his costume.

"Geez, Liam. Never thought about that before," said Pete sarcastically before talking seriously, "I'm leaving now, I have to go to the White Stallion".

"Whatever man. I have to go to the washroom," said Liam, getting up. He was in his normal clothes now, except he hadn't taken his boots off.

"Don't use the urinals. Some idiots shoved used condoms filled with mayonnaise in them, and now they're all clogged up."

Liam raised his left eyebrow, "Are you sure it's mayonnaise?"

"Of course, what else would it be?" asked Pete, innocently.

"Alright, have fun. And don't worry, I'll use the toilet," said Liam, leaving.

Pete nodded, before looking at his Red Devil costume, lying on the bench beside him.

Meanwhile, Liam whistled as he made his way to the washroom. It was pretty small, since who would go to the potty in front of 30 other guys? He passed the urinals on his way to the one stall.

" _So not mayonnaise_ ," he thought.

He shoved the door open, and turned around and locked it. He started peeing when suddenly, the lights flickered off.

"Hello?" he asked, shouting into the darkness. No response.

"Pete is that you?"

Still no response.

Liam pulled his pants up, before crouching down, and looking through the door. He couldn't see anything. Now officially scared, he swung the door open.

Fortunately, nobody was there.

Liam sighed in relief, before quickly and quietly running through the lockers. He didn't even notice that his costume wasn't lying on the bench anymore. However, he still made it to the door, safely. He grabbed the handle, and twisted it.

FFFFFFLLOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!

" _The toilet flushed!_ " he thought, nervously, " _Doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyways_ ".

Before he left, he quickly flipped on the lights and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. There were lockers, benches, hooks in the middle of the room, a washroom in the back, and showers to the side. And not a single person there.

" _I'm leaving, now!_ " he told himself. Just as he pushed the door slightly forwards, there was the sound of water hitting the floor.

" _The showers?_ " he thought, now terrified, " _That's closer than the washroom!_ "

The sound grew louder. And a little bit louder after that.

" _They must be turning on the showers, one by one!_ " figured Liam, " _And why am I still here?!_ "

Not taking his eye off the shower entrance, he twisted the door handle, and pushed forwards. He quickly spun around, and tried to start bolting out of the locker room.

If only if there wasn't someone ready for him with a machete.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _THUD!_

The Red Devil looked at their machete, and than looked, at Liam's corpse, particularly his slashed, bleeding throat, lying right in front of the door, as the Red Devil held it open.

They stepped inside, just as a second Red Devil emerged from the showers. However, this one was missing boots.

The Red Devil that killed Liam took the ones off the poor dead boy's feet, and solemnly held it out to the other.

 _ **September 30th 2015**_

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 10:10 a.m.**_

"Thank you for joining me here, Tiffany," said Chanel, sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, Chanel for inviting me here. I have always wanted to have a talk, one-on-one with a pretty, skinny, loud, rich girl!" 'complimented' Tiffany, staring awkwardly at Chanel.

"What did you say between skinny and rich?" asked Chanel, who was talking loudly because Tiffany was deaf.

"What is in this champagne?"

"Oh, it's a special Kappa recipe. There's a bottle of actual champagne, plus meth, cocaine, tobacco, and heroine serum!"

"That's, just um, great. So how much do you like Taylor Swift's songs. Because if you don't like her more than anyone else in the world, I can't talk to you." said Tiffany, changing the topic.

"Okay, look. I called you here today because I see so much potential in you. I am offering you an exclusive spot as Chanel #6!"

"EEEEEEEE!" beamed Tiffany, clapping her hands, "But wait, can I be called Chanel #Swift?"

"You want to be called Chanel Number Swift?" repeated Chanel, confused.

"Yes, I love, love, love her and I want to become her. This is the closest I could probably get to a name change, without shaming my family," answered Tiffany.

"Um, I think I'll stick with calling you Tiffany if that is okay," said Chanel, nervously, "Now come on. We need to stop dressing you as if you are attending a funeral in the land of Oz.

As Deaf Taylor Swift eagerly followed Chanel upstairs, Hester glared angrily at her, through the living room window.

 _ **September 30th 2015**_

 _ **Kappa Meat Locker; 2:30 p.m.**_

"I can't believe this! A real dead, frozen body! Oh my god, Chanel, I don't even care if you're not popular anymore, I'll still date you!" exclaimed Chad as Chanel lead him towards Kappa's meat locker.

"What? That makes no sense!" exclaimed Chanel.

"Ah-doy, Chanel. I get turned on by dead bodies. I had my first wet dream to a nightmare involving hot vampires eating hot werewolves," said Chad, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You had your first wet dream to Twilight?" questioned Chanel.

Chad gave a slight glare, "I said hot vampires and hot werewolves. Now come on, where's Ms. Bean's mutilated corpse?!"

Chanel shrugged, and pulled the meat locker door open.

The two stared at a floor for a second, with Chanel shocked, and Chad disappointed.

"What the hell? I know for a fact we threw Ms. Bean's dead body here! No one could ever forget dragging 300 pounds of literally dead weight across campus in the dark!" exclaimed Chanel.

Chad shook his head, "Look, I don't know what you're saying or what happened. All I know is that I was expecting a threesome with a dead body, and I brought along 4 pounds of lube for nothing,"he said, turning away.

Chanel stared at the empty ground, trying to figure out what on earth happened.

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 8:15 p.m.**_

"Welcome to hell week, hos," announced Chanel. She, #3, #5 and all of the pledges minus Tiffany were standing in the living room, with #3 and #5 behind Chanel, facing the others.

"We will now begin a proud Kappa tradition. For one entire week, you will be relentlessly tortured, so much that you will want to gouge your eyes out with a plastic fork. If you pass, you can become a Kappa. If you don't complete all of your tasks, it's time to say bye bye," declared Chanel.

"Hold up," interrupted Zayday, "Can we please take a second and talk about what has happened here? Two murders have occurred in this house within the past 3 days. Is anyone else not freaked out here?"

"I am," answered Hester.

"See, I told you, Chanel. People are scared," said Zayday, walking up to Chanel.

"Hold on, did you say freaked out or turned on, because I'm the latter," corrected Hester.

"Those two phrases sound nothing alike," muttered Jennifer.

"Whatever, Zayday. Nobody cared about #2 anyways, and Ms. Bean was a backstabbing bitch. I found her diary, and it was full of ways to poison me. As far as I'm concerned, the killer did humanity a favor by removing those two," said Chanel, carelessly.

"Hey, where's Deaf Taylor Swift?" asked Sam, noticing that she wasn't here.

"Speaking of Deaf Taylor Swift, here she comes," announced Chanel, excitedly, "Ladies and Chanel #5, I present Chanel #6!" she said, gesturing to the top of the stairs.

Nothing happened.

"Chanel #6?"

Still nothing.

"GODDAMNIT! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS DOWN HERE, DEAF TAYLOR SWIFT!" screamed Chanel, finally losing it.

Than, Tiffany emerged from behind the wall. However, instead of her usual attire, she was dressed in Chanel's worst clothes (which was still about five times more expensive than all of the pledges' full closets combined). She was also wearing high heels, and a lot of eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, bronzer, concealer, and fake lashes. All of the girls looked shocked at how great she looked, and were all pretty amazed, except for two.

"Wait, what do you mean Chanel #6?" asked #5, "Don't you have enough of us?"

"No, #5," answered Chanel, rolling her eyes, "And besides, every even number Chanel seems to die, so I'll probably need a seventh".

"That's insane!" screamed #5, "You can't just make a pledge a Chanel! What if she doesn't pass hell week initiation?"

"Than we'll treat her like she's dead, and make someone else a Chanel," said Chanel.

"But you-I. You can't just," sputtered #5, before Hester interrupted her.

"But what about me?" asked Hester, "You were offering me a spot just 2 days ago!"

"Metal neck supports and Chanel clothing don't mix well," answered Chanel, rolling her eyes, "Now moving on-".

"But I can take it off!" exclaimed Hester.

"Won't your head fall off or something? Can't you really break your neck?" asked #3.

Ignoring her questions, Hester loosened her neck brace's base, before she pulled it off completely.

"See? I'm perfectly," huffed Hester, before pausing, "Fine".

"You're turning blue!" shouted Tiffany. Chanel rolled her eyes again, and went forwards and grabbed the neck brace out of her hand, before jamming it back on her neck.

"HAAAGH!" gasped Hester, able to breathe again.

"Okay, can't you just make her a Chanel!?" asked Grace, now worried for Hester's safety.

Chanel glared at Grace, "I guess we'll see after hell week".

"Okay, why are we here? What torture do we have endure through?" asked Jennifer, sounding way too happy and excited.

Chanel cleared her throat, "The first hell week initiation task is called the 'Paintball Farm Hunt'. We will be going to the nearby Georgine State Farm when it is past ten. Than, we Chanels will get paintball guns and hunt you pledges down with no gear or protection whatsoever".

"Isn't that illegal?" object Zayday.

"What part of rich do you not understand?" asked #3, "We can do whatever we want".

"Predatory Lez and Candle Vlogger, go get all of our equipment from the basement," instructed Chanel.

"Wait, Chanel I have something to talk to you about," interrupted Grace before they could disband, "These killings have only happened in Kappa house. And maybe pledges are being targeted as well. What if everyone moved in together so we can protect each other?"

Chanel narrowed her eyes, "Let me get this straight. In order to prevent people from getting slaughtered by a psychotic killer with amazing knife skills, you want to cram more people in his hunting range to support each other against someone much stronger than us?"

Grace and Zayday looked at each other, now unsure.

"Of course!" agreed Chanel, giddily, "Now I am going to go change. I suggest you guys double tie your shoelaces and have your gravestones picked out".

As she left to go, #3 and #5 followed her upstairs.

Once the girls were safely in the main closet, they began talking.

"Why did you let them in? I would've thought you would want to preserve Kappa," stated #3.

"Because Leia, if there is a killer hunting down Kappa, they will stay close to the house. If all 6 of them came in, there would be many more targets, and I will be pushed down the hit list," responded Chanel.

"So you did this to protect us?" asked #5, happily.

"No, I did it to protect me," responded Chanel, finding a thinner top, "We all know the killer will kill who ever is the most irritating first. So you and #3 are not in any way safe, because of your near unbearable personalities".

#3 and #5 looked at each other, #5 depressed and #3 blank.

 _ **Wallace Football Stadium; 11:08 p.m.**_

Dean Munsch walked into the stadium and headed for the locker room. She saw a bunch of paramedics rolling a body out across the field, and saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Detective Chisholm," said the dean, "Do we know what happened?"

"Yes, dean we do," said Detective Chisholm, "By the way, this is my friend-".

"Denise Hemphill, special law enforcement," said the woman, dressed in a police officer uniform.

"The victim was school mascot, Liam Bernardi. He was killed in the locker room, presumably last night," resumed Detective Chisholm.

"Probably right after the football game, since the mascots were there," continued Denise.

"I don't understand. Why would anyone kill a school mascot for any reason?" pondered the Dean.

"Also, 2 Red Devil costumes were stolen," added the Detective, "So who was the other mascot that night?"

"I believe it was Pete Martinez," said the Dean.

"Hold on, Pete Martinez, Pete Martinez?" questioned Denise Hemphill. The dean just nodded and Denise chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have found ourselves a murderer".

Detective Chisholm looked shocked, "You think Pete Martinez killed Liam?"

Denise nodded, proud of herself, "And he is also responsible for the Kappa Kappa Tau killings".

Now the dean and detective looked confused.

"What Kappa Kappa Tau killings?" they asked in unison.

Denise had an expression that looked like a mix of question and worry.

"Detective, we have found out about another murder, this one is of someone associated with Kappa Kappa Tau, we think. It happened just now," said a police officer, barging into their conversation.

"Where did it take place?" asked Detective Chisholm.

The officer recalled his memory before answering, "Georgine State Farm".

 _ **Georgine State Farm; 10:16 p.m.**_

Zayday ran around the cornstalks, panting heavily. Just 15 minutes ago, she was not sweaty and certainly not facing death. After arriving at the farm, Chanel revealed that the house was Kappa's property, and has belonged to it for decades. As soon as the pledges arrived at the farm, Chanel forced everyone into the corn maze and gave them a 5 minute head start. Tiffany also got forced into the maze, since her position as a Chanel was simply a pre-order and she hasn't actually gotten it yet.

Zayday continued to stealthily run around.

"AAAAHHHH!"

BOOM!

Right, Chanel also brought a special air horn which made the cannon sound from The Hunger Games, signaling the fall of a pledge. Unlike the Hunger Games, there is no price, the Chanels are invincible, and once you 'die', you get an one minute head start before it begins again.

Zayday looked back, before running ahead, and bumped straight into Hester.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were a Chanel," gasped Zayday.

Hester grabbed Zayday's shoulders, "We have got to get out of here! This place is truly dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zayday, "Like I know we're being hunted down with a great chance of being blinded-".

"Remember what you said about #2 getting killed? By a guy in a Red Devil costume? Well there's a person in a Red Devil costume right here!" panicked Hester.

"What? You mean he's here?" asked Zayday, "walking around this corn maze?"

Hester quickly nodded, "And he's going to kill again! We need to leave now!"

And with that Hester ran away. Zayday wanted to call after her, but if there really was a killer, shouting wouldn't benefit.

Zayday started running after her, when suddenly, she heard a ear piercing scream, that sounded like Hester's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

Zayday instinctively turned around, to run.

...

Before immediately running straight into Chanel #5.

"AHA!" exclaimed #5, raising her gun.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Zayday, "Hester told me there's somebody in a Red Devil costume running around!"

"Oh, I thought that was just Chanel," said #5, still holding her gun up.

"What was just Chanel?" asked Chanel, turning the corner, causing Zayday and #5 to jump up.

"Wait, you saw someone in a Red Devil costume?" asked Zayday.

"Wait, if it's not Chanel, it's probably #3," reasoned #5.

"What's Chanel #3?" asked #3, also turning the corner, the one Chanel turned around.

"Wait, if none of you are the Red Devil, than who the hell is?" panicked #5.

"Shut up, #5. You're obviously delusional and seeing things!" insulted Chanel, "There's no Red Devi-".

She stopped mid-word, and gasped before pointing forwards.

In front was none other than the Red Devil. Everyone turned towards him or her, and collectively let out ear piercing screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Red Devil raised a gun of their own, but it wasn't a paintball gun or a real gun.

"A FREAKING NAIL GUN?" shouted #3.

"RUN, DUMB BITCHES!" ordered Chanel, running away, while everyone else followed.

The four girls turned as many corners as they could, while the Red Devil paced behind. The girls ran as far and as quickly as they could, and it was the one day out of 365 in which the Chanels didn't wear heals, so they quite fortunate.

"How do we get out?" whispered #3.

The girls just kept running. After almost running to the end of an extremely long straight path, they suddenly saw a shadow approaching from ahead. They tremored, and looked back, only to see a shadow there as well. They didn't know what to do, and just looked forwards. The shadow kept on getting closer and closer, bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, the person came into the light, and revealed themselves.

It was Jennifer, and she was covered in paint and bruises.

The Chanels and Zayday breathed a sigh of relief before looking back, and seeing the other shadow's owner also walking into view.

It was Tiffany, and she was still clean.

The Chanels and Zayday breathed a sigh of a relief again, while Jennifer just looked confused.

"Oh, thank god, listen, there's a Red Devil walking around with a nail gun!" explained #5.

"Like that one?!" screamed Jennifer, pointing ahead. Everyone looked at Tiffany, squinted, and saw the Red Devil right behind her.

"TIFFANY LOOK OUT!" shouted Chanel.

"WHAT? SPEAK UP!" shouted Tiffany.

While Tiffany continued to try and decipher what she was saying, the Red Devil raised their nail gun, and put it right beside her left cheek, but not touching it.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After screaming, Chanel, Zayday, Jennifer, #3, and #5 ran the opposite direction as quickly as they could. Chanel didn't notice as she dropped her cannon machine.

The Red Devil just looked down at Tiffany, who wasn't quiet dead yet since the nails only pierced her cheeks. He or she aimed the nail gun at her forehead.

"NOOOOO! HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tiffany.

Click.

Somewhere else in the maze, the group of 5 found the exit.

"We have to warn the others!" shouted Zayday.

"Well, call them! We can't go back in there!" shouted Chanel.

"What's going on?" asked Grace, as she casually strolled out of the maze. Like Jennifer, she was free of any paint stains. A few moments later, Sam also showed up, but she was covered.

"Hester ran up to us about 15 minutes ago, saying something about a Red Devil," said Sam, "Than she ran off, saying she was looking for the exit".

BOOM!

A pledge has fallen.

Everyone stayed silent, as Chanel frantically searched for her noise machine.

"Oh, thank god you guys are all safe!" exclaimed Hester, sprinting out of the maze before noticing someone was missing, "Hey, where's Deaf Taylor Swift?"

"YOU KILLED HER!" accused Chanel immediately, backing away.

"What, how could I have killed her? Is she dead?" asked a confused (or pretending to be confused) Hester.

"Well, it doesn't make sense for you to spend 20 minutes looking for the exit," reasoned Grace, also backing off.

"And you wanted that spot as Chanel #6," added #3.

Hester looked shocked that her sisters were accusing her, while everyone else didn't take their eyes off her for a single moment.

 _ **Georgine State Farm; 2:20 a.m.**_

It took a pretty long time for the police to finish what they were doing. All the girls had to stay behind, and were interrogated by detective Chisholm. The paramedics found Tiffany's body, and Denise Hemphill threw up when she saw the corpse. After a while, the girls were allowed to go home, and the entire farm was deemed a crime scene and it was now clear of cars.

Except an olive colored jeep, stationed right beside the corn maze.

Inside the jeep was a familiar girl, on her phone. She was sitting in the driver's seat and had a glittery black handbag in her lap. She also had a massive but fashionable hat on, covering her face.

The Red Devil suddenly emerged from the maze, and tapped on the window, from the passenger's seat.

The girl looked up, and saw who it was before seeing what the Red Devil was carrying; another Red Devil costume, a nail gun, and Chanel's cannon machine.

She unlocked the doors, and the Red Devil climbed in.

"I knew you could hide everything from the stupid cops," she congratulated, "Our plan is going off without a hitch".

The Red Devil nodded, with the creepy, wicked grin plastered on it's mask's face.

"I think we have struck enough fear, which was the first phase and those dumb sluts are already at each others throats, so we didn't even have to initiate second phase," continued the girl before she turned to the Red Devil and smiled.

"Now it's time for the final phase," she said, turning the keys that were already plugged in.

She adjusted the rear view mirror, revealing her face. It was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chanel #2.

She grinned, "The bloodbath". And with that, the car zoomed off.

 _Next Time..._

" _Well maybe I want to be here!" shouted Wes._

 _Black souls are revealed._

" _You really just are a smug, spoiled bitch," concluded Grace, as she walked towards Chanel, who only chuckled slightly._

" _I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR ABUSE ANYMORE!" cried #5._

" _Forget Chanel. I only pork her because she's rich," shrugged Chad._

 _Grey pasts are discovered._

" _You don't want to have sex with me? That is so not what you said last night," whispered Boone, as he slowly approached Pete._

" _I was one of you, back in the day. An anorexic, dumb ho," reflected Denise._

" _Do you really need to know what happened that night at Kappa?" questioned Dean Munsch, sitting on the edge of her desk._

 _And red is spilled._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hester, as the Red Devil appeared right behind her while she was looking into a mirror._

" _Unlock the door!" shouted Gigi, as she pounded on the basement door, while an axes shadow loomed over her._

" _Oh baby Jesus!" gasped Zayday, holding her heart as she entered the room splattered in blood._

 **PLOT TWIST! Did anyone suspect that Chanel #2 (or Sonya Herfmann) was still alive? Well, she is and we have not seen the last of her. Yes, I did rip off the whole Boone thing, but the thing that always bothered me about Boone was the fact that he had zero on screen character interactions and he disappeared for way too long. For #2, she won't leave but she will be an 'under the radar' character. I might have her interact with others, but until her actual reveal as the killer or death (or maybe she gets away with it all and people think she's dead up until they get murdered), her interactions will probably will be the dumber characters that believe she's a ghost.**

 **Strena3510: Yep, I'm sad for Chanel #2 as well ;). Thanks for sharing your favorites, and as for your ChanelxGrace ship, I actually found a spoiler site for the show before it aired. It got everything dead wrong, but one thing that was cool was it actually did say Chanel and Skyler Samuel's character (I don't think her name was Grace) had a secret relationship. As for your killer picks, tell me if this chapter makes you change your mind.**

 **GleeksJustWannaHaveFun: SORRY.**

 **Overrated Fiction: I actually considered having Tiffany live longer, and swapping her death with the one of another character. However, I figured that the 'deaf' thing will hinder the story and create plot holes and her death will make it seem like a more important character died early on (she was going to be a Chanel, after all). It's too bad I couldn't fit a Taylor Swift song anywhere. And don't worry, I'll refer to #2 as Sonya, and #3 and #5 will have their real show names as well.**

 **And this concludes the first episode of Scream Queens. Please tell me your favorites, least favorites, who you think will die, who you want to die, and killer picks.**


	3. Initigaytion Part 1

**I'M SORRY! I know it's late but I have been really busy with my life. But I'm back! Time for the second episode! I am planning to make this a thirteen episode story, just like the original. I planned to make it fifteen at first, and I still might if I end up with more ideas. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

 _Previously On Scream Queens..._

 _Chanel was a bitch..._

" _I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SOB STORY! I NEED YOU THREE BITCHES TO SAY IT SIMULTANEOUSLY, OR ELSE I WON'T WAKE UP RIGHT!" Chanel roared._

 _Chanel rolled her eyes again, "I know #2 and I know that she's a drunk who loves going out in the middle of the night. She'll turn up in the morning"._

" _Shut up, #5. You're obviously delusional and seeing things!" insulted Chanel._

 _Grace, Pete, Zayday, and Earl started snooping around Kappa..._

" _Yes. And I think we should interview them, one on one, like an interrogation," said Pete._

 _A bunch of people died..._

 _Slowly, Chanel reached towards Ms. Bean's stomach, and poked it. Blood gushed out, and one of her organs fell out._

 _While Tiffany continued to try and decipher what she was saying, the Red Devil raised their nail gun, and put it right beside her left cheek, but not touching it._

 _And Chanel #2 turned out to have more depth than a bag of rocks. Who would've thought?_

 _She grinned, "The bloodbath". And with that, the car zoomed off._

(Intro Begins)

Dean Munsch is seen screaming while covering her ears.

The Red Devil is seen holding a butcher's knife, while Chanel looks at him. She spins around and screams. The Red Devil suddenly runs into her, but when Chanel turns around, he's gone and she has the knife. She gives a wicked grin.

 **Emma Roberts**

The Red devil is seen stroking a baseball bat, which has blood on it.

Grace is seen screaming, while she holds a crossbow. She slowly stops and aims it at the screen.

 **Skyler Samuels**

Everyone in the cast is seen screaming, with their faces on portraits.

 _Don't close your eyes..._

Hester is seen in a mirror maze, with a million reflections of her. Suddenly, the Red Devil comes in and there are a million reflection of him as well. She screams.

 **Lea Michele**

 _Don't fall asleep..._

Chad is seen playing golf, when suddenly, someone wearing pink gloves starts choking him with a leather belt, while he struggles to scream. They stop, and Chad gives a creepy grin.

 **Glen Powell**

Pete is seen holding a flashlight. The Red Devil suddenly comes in and shoves him down as he screams.

 **Diego Boneta**

 _Please save your breath..._

Chanel #5 is seen screaming, with the Red Devil in the back. As she continues screaming, everything turns black and he reappears right beside her.

 **Abigail Breslin**

Zayday is seen screaming behind a massive fire, with the Red Devil's silhouette burning in it.

 **Keke Palmer**

 _Leave the devil to me..._

Wes is seen walking in the hallways, when he notices blood dripping onto him. The Red Devil than pours a bucket of blood onto him. He screams.

 **Oliver Hudson**

Gigi is seen in a bathub when suddenly, the Red Devil comes out of her shower. She screams.

 **Nasim Pedrad**

 _Don't turn around..._

Wes is seen cleaning off the blood and gives a thumbs up to the space above him.

Earl is seen doing the dishes. He opens a top cupboard and the Red Devil pops out and grabs his shirt collar. He gives a choking scream.

 **Lucien Laviscount**

Chanel #3 and Chanel #2 are seen doing their hair, when the lights suddenly go off, and they both scream. Stabbing noises are than heard.

 _I'll bury you deep..._

 **Billie Lourd**

 **Ariana Grande**

Chanel #5 is still screaming while the Red Devil just facepalms and doesn't do anything.

A picture with Jennifer, Sam, Tiffany, Caulfield, Roger, and Dodger's face on it slowly burns.

 _Whispers turn to screams..._

Boone is seen locking a door, when the Red Devil is behind him and starts a chainsaw. He turns around and screams before trying to open the lock, which won't budge.

 _You belong to me..._

Hester is in the mirror maze, but she stops screaming and high fives the Red Devil, while all of their reflections do the same.

The Red Devil opens an air duct and finds Denise, who screams but realizes shes stuck and just gives up.

 **Niecy Nash**

Earl is still getting choked, but he offers the Red Devil some tea, and he slinks back into the cupboard.

The Red Devil climbs into the bathtub with Gigi, who offers it a glass of champagne. They clink glasses and both drink it.

Zayday is still screaming in front of the fire, but suddenly shrugs and walks off.

Pete gets up and sees the Red Devil in the mirror. He gives the peace sign, and the Red Devil, holding an axe gives it back.

 **Jamie Lee Curtis**

Dean Munsch is seen in her car, but it won't start. She screams as the horn goes off for no apparent reason.

The wall of the entire cast screaming is shown again, this time with a fire in front.

 _You belong to me..._

The lights go back on and Chanel #2 and Chanel #3 go back to doing their hair, like nothing has happened.

The Red Devil is seen with it's hands in the air in celebration.

Dean Munsch is still in her car but stops screaming, climbs into the back seat, and winks before crouching down. The Red Devil than gets into the car.

 _To me._

(Intro Ends)

 _ **October 1st 2015**_

 _ **Kappa House Living Room; 3:14 p.m.**_

"Sisters, I am so glad you have decided to move in straight away," announced Chanel. All of the pledges and Chanels were in the living room.

"You mean you're so glad we all agreed to move in after you blackmailed each one of us individually?" protested an angry Zayday.

"Shut up or I'll set your weaves on fire," snapped Chanel.

"You really just are a smug, spoiled bitch," concluded Grace, as she walked towards Chanel, who only chuckled slightly.

"You don't care about Tiffany at all! You just want us as meatshields!" shouted Grace.

At that moment, the front doors to Kappa opened. In walked Dean Munsch, Denise, Gigi, and another woman dressed in a police uniform.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said the dean, "Now, I have taken notice to your situation, and so has Gigi. Together, we have decided that it would be best for the two of us as a couple-of um, responsible adults to hire security. Ladies, please say hello to officer Hemphill and officer Washington".

All the girls gave a little wave or mumbled a hello.

"Thank you," said Denise, "My name is Denise Hemphill. I am a special law enforcement officer. My friend here, is Walmart parking lot officer, Shondelle Washington".

"You could have just said police officers," said #5.

"But we aren't," clarified Shondelle.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" shouted Chanel.

"Yeah, we aren't actually allowed to carry a gun," admitted Denise.

"Than how the hell are you going to protect us?!" Chanel shouted.

"We have a bottle of pepper spray and a firearm," defended Denise, talking to Chanel as if she was the dumbest person on earth.

"Wait, do you mean one of each weapon?" questioned Grace.

"Um, I think we should go over the steps to safety now," said Shondelle, pretending not to here Grace's question.

"Oh yes, there are three steps to safety should you get attacked by a Red Devil killer. But hold on. Aren't y'all missing another skinny bitch and a maid?" asked Denise.

"Well, I think them being missing makes them prime suspects," lied Chanel. Dean Munsch narrowed her eyes at her, knowing something was off.

"Step one," said Denise, "If you come face to face with the killer, smash something right over his head".

"Wait, aren't you supposed to tell them to run away?" asked Gigi.

"Step two," interuppted Shondelle, "If they're still alive, get something real sharp and stab 'em right in the heart. Not the stomach, make sure it's the heart".

"And step number three," continued Denise, "If you can't defend yourself, throw your friend in front if you could. Any questions?"

All the girls just stared at them like they were crazy.

"Oh, by the way. We need to live inside Kappa house so we can do more investigating on the killer," added Shondelle.

"This wasn't mentioned when I hired you," whispered Gigi.

"Um, you hired her?" sassed Chanel, clearly hearing her, "Well congratulations. You have just skyrocketed to the tip top of my suspects list and honestly, you are so close to completing your goal because if you set a bottle of strange pills in front of me, you would have one less target to worry about". With that, Chanel stormed upstairs.

"We're still moving in," mentioned Denise.

 _ **Starbucks; 5:23 p.m.**_

"So now you're suspecting Hester as the killer," confirmed Earl. He, Pete, Zayday, and Grace were sitting in a booth that was far from anyone else.

"I'm just saying that it makes sense," explained Grace, "She wasn't there when Deaf Taylor Swift got killed and she had a perfect motive".

"She wanted to be Chanel #6," added Zayday.

"No, we can't suspect our own people. We need to take down the real enemies, and I'm talking about the Chanels," interuppted Pete.

"Seriously, I know you have something against sororities and fraternities, but I don't understand why you have some personal vendetta against those girls," said Zayday.

"Not all of them. I'm pretty sure it's just Chanel #2," Earl answered for Pete.

Pete sighed and started explained, "Last year, I was interested in her. She decided to lead me on and pretend to like me. Than one thing lead to another and..."

 _ **February 19th 2015**_

 _ **Kappa Bedroom; 9:20 p.m.**_

Pete was in Chanel #2's bedroom. He was on her bed, and wearing only a black man thong. His hands were handcuffed and his legs were tied to down as well.

"Come on baby, I'm waiting," called Pete.

"Just a second," called Chanel #2 from behind the door, "I just stole #3's earmuffs and I'm going to snap them around in a very peculiar place."

Pete grinned and closed his eyes. Outside, Chanel #2 was still wearing her nightgown. In addition, Boone was outside with her except he was fully naked.

"Here are the earmuffs," whispered #2, slipping him earmuffs.

"Thanks," said Boone, taking the earmuffs and snapping it around a very peculiar place.

"Now remember," instructed #2, "I told him to scream and act confused when you walk in and continue to scream while you two do it. Also, he asked me to tape the entire thing".

"Fine with me," shrugged Boone. He opened the door and sexily walked in. The rest could be easily figured out.

 _ **October 1st 2015**_

 _ **Starbucks; 5:31 p.m.**_

After Pete finished his story in overly specific detail, Pete, Zayday, and Earl looked mortified.

"Um, I have to go to the washroom," said Zayday, getting up, "Come with me Grace".

Grace also got up to go, leaving the guys alone.

Earl decided to just ask the question in his mind, "So were you top or bottom?"

Pete snorted, "I wish I was top".

"Wait, what?"

In the girls bathroom, it turned out that Zayday didn't really need to go to the washroom.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that Pete turns out to have a personal grudge against #2 and the first murder the Red Devil commits is hers?" asked Zayday, "Like I know you might be reluctant to suspect your boyfriend-".

"Yeah I suspect him," said Grace, looking in the mirror, "And not boyfriend".

"What is he to you than?" asked Zayday.

"Well, I swear I thought he was gay when I first talked to him and after that I got roped in since we both disagree with how Kappa is right now," responded Grace.

"But I think he's a sociopath and he's more than just disagreeing with how Kappa is being lead, he just simply hates all sororities and fraternities and not just the structure, even the people," warned Zayday.

Grace nodded, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself".

As Grace walked out of the bathroom, Zayday just stared, not sensing she got her message.

 _ **Kappa Master Bedroom; 5:33 p.m.**_

Chanel and Hester were in Chanel's bedroom. Hester awkwardly fumbled with her hands, not knowing why she was called.

"What is it that you need, Chanel?" she asked.

Chanel walked around, looking at her jewelery, "I think you're the killer".

"Um, okay?" said Hester, not knowing what to make of the confession.

"I mean, it just fits perfectly," continued Chanel, "You seemed jealous of Deaf Taylor Swift's position as Chanel #6, you are socially awkward, and nobody that doesn't have mental issues would dress like you do".

Hester still looked confused.

Chanel finally turned to face her.

"I just have one request for you," she said, playing with a crystal necklace, "Don't leave the bodies behind".

Hester did a double take.

"I mean seriously, what kind of serial killer leaves bodies and pools of blood lying around!?" criticized Chanel, "Not only did you make us get rid of Ms. Bean, you even got the fricking cops involved with Deaf Taylor Swift and the mascot! Do you know how annoying it was when I had to stand in the parking lot of a farm for 3 hours?"

Hester was completely convinced Chanel was crazier than the killer now.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I would like to offer you the spot as Chanel #7," continued Chanel, still playing with her necklace.

"Are you serious?!" gasped Hester, completely forgetting of the accusations that were just thrown at her.

"Killer or no killer, I need another henchwoman," said Chanel, now looking dead straight at her, "So, are you going to do what I say?"

"Of course! But I must ask, why am I not named Chanel #6?" questioned Hester.

"Do you really want the name of a dead girl that was alive 48 hours ago?" asked Chanel, sarcastically.

"Yes," deadpanned Hester.

"Um, alright. I now pronouce you Chanel #6!" cheered Chanel. She moved in to hug Hester, who looked happy, but her laugh transferred into a sinister, silent grin. Of course, Chanel couldn't see this because her face was over Hester's sister.

Suddenly, the doors to the bedroom opened.

"Chanel! Chanel! I found a security camera in the living room!" screamed #5 running in.

"Alright. By the way, this is the new Chanel #6!" said Chanel, gesturing to Hester.

"You made another pledge a Chanel?!" shrieked #5.

"Shut the hell up," said Chanel, rolling her eyes as she began walking forwards, "Where are the hidden cameras?"

"#3 will show you," responded #5, eyeing Hester suspiciously. Chanel quickly walked down the hall, with #5 quickly following her, but not before sneaking another glance at Hester. Once the two girls were out of eyesight, Hester giggled.

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 5:35 p.m.**_

Chanel and #5 strutted down the stairs, with their shoes making synchronized clicks as they walked down. They saw that Shondelle, Denise, and #3 were in the living room. #3 was clutching on to a short black and white striped baseball bat.

"What do you mean 'why do you have a baseball bat'? I brought it here to destroy the camera!" #3 explained to the officers.

"You were planning to destroy a camera with a baseball bat that could be confused for piano tiles, designed for 6 year olds playing T-ball?" snickered Denise.

"It's black and yellow in the dark!" shouted #3.

"Why are there cameras in Kappa?" said Chanel, butting into the conversation. Meanwhile, Hester was just coming down from the stairs.

"Someone set up a camera here!" said #3, still clutching on to her baseball bat.

"And you want to destroy what could be crime scene evidence?" sassed Denise, "No, we're handing this over to the police".

"Um, did we turn the camera off?" asked Shondelle, scratching her head.

Everyone looked down at the camera, which was still on.

"You idiots! Now the killer knows that we're onto the cameras! We could've used a sneak attack!" screamed Chanel. On cue, the camera snapped off without anyone even touching it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hester. The Chanels, Denise, and Shondelle turned around, with Shondelle grabbing her pepper spray from her belt, and Denise also reaching over to grab it, since they only had one.

Everyone watched in horror as Hester crashed after flying for a brief moment, and slid down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Are you dead?" cried #5, as everyone rushed over. Everyone stopped at Hester, except Chanel, who stepped over her and continued upstairs and she stopped midway.

"Move outta the way, I know mouth-to-mouth," announced Denise, shoving everyone out of the way. Just as she was going down to breathe air into Hester, she woke up and rolled to the side but she got a strand of hair caught in Denise's mouth.

"Ew, that's nasty," complained Denise, having licked the entire of Hester's hair.

"I'm okay," said Hester, massaging her neck as the others helped her up.

"This was no accident," called Chanel, still crouching near the stairs.

Denise joined her and looked down. She gasped at what she saw. The entire step had been a springtrap that got triggered, which sent Hester flying in the air. The 'step' was actually two large springs attached to a piece of wood with carpet over it.

"No, it was an attempt at foul play," explained Denise, as she walked back down, "And I know exactly who attempted such a thing".

"Who was it?" asked #3.

Denise spun back around and pointed at Chanel, "It was her!"

Chanel gasped and glared at her.

"Gather everyone in Kappa and the dean around," ordered Denise, "We need them just in case Chanel kills us all after I reveal her entire plan".

"Can you just explain what you're thinking?" asked #5, who was confused and desperate for information.

"No, it's too long a story to repeat twice," said Denise, waving her off.

Chanel huffed, but didn't seem worried at all.

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 6:03 p.m.**_

"Alright, now everyone's here, Officer Hempill. Could you please tell us what's going on, now?" asked Shondelle.

She, Chanel, Chanel #3, Chanel #5, Hester, Grace, Zayday, Jennifer, Sam, Dean Munsch, and Gigi were all sitting around on the couches or on the floor, while Denise was pacing around.

"I have cracked the case of the murders that have occurred, and I conclude that the killer is none other than you, Chanel!"

There was an awkward silence, since everyone was already caught up with the story.

"Continue," said Chanel.

"Well, um. Uh. That was all I planned," murmered Denise.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" exploded #5, "YOU MADE US WAIT HALF AN HOUR-".

"Wait, I have a question," interuppted Shondelle.

Everyone looked at her. Chanel now looked confused as to what she was about to say.

"If Hester fell from that springtrap on the stairs, why did you and #5 get down without issues?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about myself, but I'm guessing #5's body weight surpressed the spring," answered Chanel. #5 gasped, and looked extremely hurt.

"I think that you had the controls to it, and triggered it when Hester was on it to get her killed!" exclaimed Shondelle.

"What? How is that even possible?" shouted Chanel.

"We don't have a recording of what your hands were doing when the accident happened. Maybe you did have something!" said Denise, jumping in.

"She's right. We don't have a recording," added #5.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" screamed Chanel.

Just as she screamed, there was a loud bang from under the floor.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Jennifer.

"It sounds like it came from the basement," said #5.

"No, really?" asked Chanel, sarcastically.

"We should go check it out," said Grace.

"Well, maybe it's finally time to put our security guards to use," grinned Chanel, looking at Denise and Shondelle.

"Oh, hell no!" protested Denise, "Which horror movie had the special law enforcements live? No, we need someone who won't die in the movies".

"Are you saying we need a brunette virgin?" questioned Sam.

Everyone looked at Gigi, who looked surprised.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" she asked.

"I know you are," said Dean Munsch, "And I know you remember not giving yourself up to me".

Everyone looked at her and Gigi and weirdly.

Gigi flushed, "Fine, I'll go".

Everyone else immediatly felt safer, and leaned back.

 _ **Kappa Basement; 6:17 p.m.**_

Gigi was down the stairs now, with her flashlight on. She looked around and found that there were two hallways. The one to left lead to the room with the cleaning supplies and the secret room of 'Kappa's deepest, darkest secrets'. She followed the one on the right.

The basement was very dark and the flashlight showed the end of the hallway. There were two closed doors along the way. The first one was right beside Gigi, so she turned the handle.

However, she managed to turn it to an 180 degree, but struggled to pull it open. She dropped the flashlight, only to have the battery container open because of the impact, and the battery rolled down, towards the other hallway.

"Shit!" cursed Gigi.

She continued to pull, and finally got it open. It was a closet, with many shelfs containing a lot of different objects. However, she could only see the outlines do to the darkness. There was a small box, and Gigi picked it up.

There was a rattle to it, so Gigi began to shake it.

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

 _Cling!_

 _Tink!_

 _Bing!_

 _Cling!_

 _BANG!_

"AAAHHH!" screamed Gigi, dropping the box. She saw that it was actually a jack-in-the-box. She sighed in relief, and saw a rope hanging from the closet. She pulled it, and a dim lightbulb turned on.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued down the hallway.

Than, she approached the second door. Grabbing the handle, Gigi turned it and pulled. However, it wouldn't open. Instead, she figured out that she needed to push. She pushed it, and it swung opened.

Suddenly, she saw the lights behind her turn off, and she found herself in darkness again. She jumped out of the room, and saw floating yellow lines quickly approaching her. Instinctively, she shrieked and ducked, hearing a massive 'bang' behind her.

Gigi spun her head around, and could only faintly see the Red Devil's shiny mask, in the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, standing upright and bolting. She quickly turned to run up the stairs, but made too long of a turn, and the Red Devil caught up, since they left their weapon behind. They grabbed her ankles, causing Gigi to faceplant.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gigi, getting dragged back.

The Red Devil let her go at the closet, and Gigi saw him pick up a shiny axe. That was resting against the closet wall. She saw it disappear as the Red Devil swung it up, but she quickly rolled and barely avoid getting hit when they swung it into into the ground.

Gigi immediately swung her leg up and kicked the Red Devil square in the face. She got up and turned, zooming up the stairs.

Only to find the door locked.

She pounded the door, and started screaming for help.

"Unlock the door!" shouted Gigi, as she pounded on the basement door, while an axes shadow loomed over her.

She turned around to see if the Red Devil was approaching her, and found the shiny tip of the axe floating in the air.

She was shocked that they managed to get up without making much noise, but quickly resumed her banging.

"HELP ME!" she wailed, pounding.

 **That seems like the perfect place to stop:) I know this chapter was long, long overdue and some of you have been waiting a while, so I hope it lives up to your expectations. I think this episode will be quite short compared to the others, since I realized I planned the first four chapters as a double episode, and fit too much in the pilots. But yeah, this story is certainly drifting away from the introductory stages. However, there are many more layers to the characters you may think you know. Also, I know the promo from the last chapter featured a lot of scenes, and I might not fit all of that into the next chapter, but they will appear in the season.**

 **PLLSpodyLover: I'm glad you enjoy! If you don't mind, could you please share who your favorites are?**

 **MockingClove: Thanks for the time you spent writing this! I wish I was a writer on the show. I figured Pete would be suspected. Now time will tell if he's a red herring or if I'm using reverse-reverse psychology. But there are definetly things that point to him. For your Hester points, she is definetly appearing as suspicous. But remember, just because I didn't like the finale, doesn't mean I won't do some things the same. Maybe it's the same killer with different motives. Maybe it's different killers but the same outcome (the killer getting away). The cameras thing was expanded in this chapter, and it will continue to be expanded upon. It might be hard to keep track of what happens to the camera thing later on, but that's what makes the mystery so... mysterious. The 1995 incident will be a primal point in the story, and I agree, the show could've had more flashbacks. Maybe not just flashbacks to that night, but also other things that happened around that time... And yeah, I didn't mind it was Hester as much as I minded the fact that there was not only no bloodbath or chase scenes, but also the fact that I was so hyped and expecting a plot twist in 'The Final Girl(s)' but got 42 minutes of 'fallout' which they could've spent one minute recapping in season 2.**

 **Anonymous Dove: Yeah, I don't really like how much the fandom despises Gigi. I'm not saying how much I like her right now, but her fate will be revealed in the next episode. Remember, 3 characters featured in the credits will be dead by episode 7, and Chanel #2 doesn't count as one of them, yet. I try to make the promos as suspenseful as possible, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for #2, she's yet to appear again but she will appear and may just interact with someone you do not expect...**

 **ScreamKing: Don't say 'just kidding'just yet. At least not until either Zayday dies, or the killer is revealed.**

 **Thank you to everyone who revealed. Please continue to do so and tell me your opinions and theories. Also, feel free to fire as many questions as possible. I want the next chapter to come out sometime in March, hopefully near the middle of the month.**


	4. Initigaytion Part 2

**OH.**

 **MY.**

 **GOD.**

 **I don't know what the hell happened. I don't want to say I forgot about the story because I often thought about it but didn't know what to do. When I was bored a couple of days ago, I re-read the first three chapters and realized I couldn't abandon this. Especially with the second season airing now. I hope the new season will spark more inspiration but again, I am so sorry and I hope you still enjoy!**

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 6:19 p.m.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Grace, immediately getting up on her feet.

"It must've been Gigi," muttered #5 filing her nails.

"Well let's go!" commanded Zayday, jumping up walking towards the basement.

Some quickly and some reluctantly, everyone ran to the stairs. Zayday was the first to the door and swung it up and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a bunch of the girls.

Gigi was sitting up next to the wall, unconscious. Her eyes were closed and she was slumped over her mouth closed. Furthermore, there was blood trailing down her arms.

"Is she dead?" asked Chanel, looking really queasy.

Denise leaned forwards and touched her arm. Suddenly, Gigi woke up and grabbed her arms with a loud gasp that caused her eyes to expand.

"Someone call 911!" cried #3. Jennifer, Sam, Grace, and #5 all got out their phones.

Dean Munsch just stared at Gigi, who was breathing weakly.

"What the hell is going on?"

 _ **October 2nd, 2015**_

 _ **Dean's Office; 10:23 a.m.**_

Grace opened the door to Dean Munsch's office.

"Hey, dean. Is this about Gigi-," she asked before seeing who was on the couch. It was none other than her father, Wes.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Wes stood up and walked closer to her, "I heard what has happened recently and I just wanted to check up on you".

Dean Munsch, who was waiting near the corner spoke up, "Gigi is fine. She will be out of the hospital today actually".

Grace nodded in acknowledgment and looked back at her father.

"I know you didn't come back JUST to check up on me. I am not leaving this university. I will fail and-," began Grace.

"Look, missing a semester isn't as bad as losing your freaking life," argued/whispered Wes.

"Sir, if I may," interrupted the dean, putting her hand onto Wes' shoulder obviously making him uncomfortable, "Your daughter is safer here with the rest of the girls. Think of it as a support group. I'm sure they are all friends and could protect each other".

"No, she will be a hundred times safer with me," said Wes, taking Grace's left arm.

"Dad no," said Grace, shaking his father's grip off, "I do not want you to be here".

"Well maybe I want to be here," shouted Wes.

"Look, maybe we could work out a compromise," said the dean. Wes and Grace both looked perplexed at this.

"There is a job opening for a film theory professor right here on campus. The old one, professor Quirrelston got a rare disease causing him to grow warts on the back of his head. He tried to cover it with a turban but what white person wears turbans, am I right? I know you mentioned you used to be a media arts teacher at a high school. Do you think you are fit for the job".

"Yes, I will take it," responded Wes quickly, not letting Grace a chance to talk.

"Great, we only have a few more things to sort out, but you should be able to start next week," finished Dean Munsch. She smiled at Wes, while Wes smiled awkwardly at Grace, who was just glaring out the window.

 _ **Starbucks; 2:10 p.m.**_

"Can you believe him? Like honestly," vented Grace. She, Zayday, Earl, and Pete were all drinking vanilla bean frappuccinos.

"He's just looking out for you," explained Zayday.

"Yeah, well he doesn't need to be so uptight with her. Seriously, who follows their kid around like sex freaks follow a bondage blog on Gawker?" defended Pete, rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did that with your daughter," muttered Zayday under her breath. Nobody heard her.

"Well what is our next plan of attack?" asked Earl, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, can we talk about all of this later? Zayday and I have physics," said Grace. The boys waved their goodbyes and the girls left.

"Hey, I didn't want to say this in front of the girls, but I suspect Gigi," said Pete quietly after he was sure the girls were out of hearing range.

"But she was just attacked last night. There's no way you can suspect her after she was almost killed," argued Earl.

"Key word being almost," pointed out Pete, "Why was she spared? From the girls' description, she was all sliced up but nowhere near somewhere she could die. And, nobody actually saw the Red Devil other than her".

"I thought we had #6 as a suspect," said Earl.

"I don't know. Maybe both of them are in on it," said Pete, still trying to figure it out for himself.

"Whatever, I have a colonic in 20 minutes so I have to leave," said Earl, packing up.

"You have colonics?" asked Pete raising an eyebrow.

"I used to have them twice a week at ten in the morning, but I rescheduled a couple of days ago so since it's more convenient for me," responded Earl.

"Chanel #2 died a couple days ago," muttered Pete, not feeling a single ounce of pity before his eyes brightened up, "She always had colonics at ten in the morning".

"Well, I gotta go," said Earl quickly.

As he left Starbucks, Pete was left trying to figure out for himself why he felt something up. However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when someone else came in and sat across from him in the stall.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Pete.

"Hey, what's up with you?" asked Boone, who had a latte.

"I told you I don't want to speak to you again," said an angry Pete. He than grabbed his bag and got up to leave. He swiftly walked out of Starbucks onto the sidewalk, but Boone was quick on his feet.

"Hey come back. We can have a repeat of the last time one of us wanted something," Boone called. Pete spun around and glared at him.

"What happened last time won't ever, ever happen again," he said.

"You don't want to have sex with me? That is so not what you said last night," whispered Boone, as he slowly approached Pete.

"That was a one time thing," said Pete through his teeth, "I know you don't want to come out of the closet, but if you push me the wrong way I'll shove you right out".

Boone was slightly surprised at this and was left speechless.

"I recommend that you stay away from me," said Pete turning around and walking away from Boone again. Meanwhile, Boone was just standing there but he looked like he was slightly fuming now.

 _ **Dean's Office; 4:40 p.m.**_

"I must say, it was a pleasant surprise for you to contact me and schedule a meeting today, Miss Oberlin," smiled the dean in an obviously superficial way.

"If you spoke any more like a plastic barbie doll that aged 60 years, silicon would be dripping from your mouth. You know I'm here for something so let's get to it," fired Chanel.

Dean Munsch's smile evaporated, "Well, what do you want?"

"One of the pledges sparked my curiosity the other night," said Chanel, "There was a murder about 20 years ago and I know you have info about it. So spill; what happened so sinister that there are urban legends about it?"

Dean Munsch grimaced but immediately reverted back to her old expression. Luckily, Chanel didn't question it.

"So legend has it a prank gone wrong killed a pledge. It was an accidental homicide committed by the former president of KKT. And, apparently Ms. Bean covered it up. Is this all true?" asked Chanel.

Dean Munsch was hesitant to reply.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. I already figured all of that out. But what next? How did they cover it up? What do you know?" questioned Chanel.

Dean Munsch adjusted her glasses and walked in front of her desk.

"Do you really need to know what happened that night at Kappa?" questioned Dean Munsch, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Chanel nodded, "Yes".

The dean chuckled, "I can't give you those answers just yet".

"Well maybe I can ask Gigi," grinned Chanel.

"And may I ask how you jumped to that conclusion," questioned Dean Munsch.

"It is so obvious you have a thing for her," said Chanel rolling her eyes, "Calling her a virgin who wouldn't give her v-card to you?"

The dean was glaring at her now.

"So the information is coming out one way or another," smiled Chanel cockily.

The dean was extremely mad now and shouted, "Get out".

"Okay," said Chanel, strutting towards the door, "But you were the one that choose to play hard. Remember that," she said, not even turning around.

The dean buried her head in her left palm before heading over to her alcohol cart and pulling out a glass and half a bottle of scotch.

 _ **Kappa Kitchen; 7:40 p.m.**_

Denise was in the kitchen, deep frying some chicken tenders whilst humming 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus. Than, she heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. She dropped quickly turned around and opened a cabinet.

The shadow loomed closer, and the person eventually got into the kitchen. Their footsteps practically clinking on the ground. Their slim hand reached onto one of the drawers and opened it.

It contained a sole massive butcher's knife.

They took it out and twisted it around, looking at the light that it reflected.

They closed the drawer and started walking towards the cabinets. They reached one hand (the one without a knife) and grabbed it onto a door. Hesitating for a moment, they swung it open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

It was an awkward moment. Chanel #3 held the butcher's knife, but lowered it down to see the balled up Denise Hemphill who was in the small cabinet.

"How did you get up there?" asked #3, setting the knife down.

"Why did you get down here all creepy like and immediately grab a freaking large-ass knife?" retaliated Denise.

"Because the fryer was on, and nobody in Kappa House eats anything that requires the kitchen. Well technically we should store out cotton balls in wine coolers but I'm pretty sure #5 has a secret stash under somewhere here and fries it to get a crispy taste," explained #3. She grabbed Denise's arm and tried to help her out, but Denise just rolled and crashed onto the floor and #3 stepped back. Denise quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"But your first instinct when you saw something weird was to take a freaking butcher's knife out?" asked Denise, still panting.

#3 shrugged, "I guess that's just instinct".

"Boy, Shondelle was right," panted Denise, "She said the blonde ones were the sociopaths. She said you can never trust a blondie".

Chanel #3 glared at Denise before rolling her eyes, "Did she now?"

"Yeah and I guess she's right," murmured Denise, taking a long hard look at #3.

"Whatever," said #3 rolling her eyes and reaching for a glass on the counter.

"Watch your sass, girl. I speak your language and I know just how to play that game," responded Denise to the girl's uncaring tone.

"Do you now?" asked #3.

"You know I do! I was one of you, back in the day. An anorexic, dumb ho," reflected Denise, "Hell, I even tried to rush Kappa Kappa Tau".

"And how did that turn out?"

"You know damn well how that turned out!" cried Denise, "There's a reason Zayday Williams is walking around killing people here in present day. It's all because of the past".

"You think Zayday is the killer?" asked #3.

"Her and Pete Martinez," responded Denise swiftly, picking up the chicken and dropping them onto a plate, "Zayday is avenging me".

"Avenging you for being rejected due to race?" asked #3, really not sure what's going on in the officer's head.

"That's putting it awfully softly," chuckled Denise, "Let me just tell you that if you upset one of us, you will upset the whole lot of us. And you do not want us to be upset with you".

#3 raised her eyebrow, "Wow I didn't know race was so big to you".

"What are you talking about? I'm speaking about-," Denise didn't get to finish due to 2 pairs of footsteps making their way over to the kitchen.

"What is that awful smell? Who's using the 8 month old fryer?" said Chanel with a cringing expression as she and #5 carried large shopping bags into the kitchen and dropped them off right onto the floor and walked over to check out the fryer.

"Hold up, how many months old is this?" questioned Denise as she was about to eat a chicken tender.

"I am so sick of you and Shondelle not cleaning up after yourselves!" shouted Chanel.

"Calm down, I literally just finished frying," shouted Denise, right back at Chanel.

"Who's the person that came out of the back washroom this morning after clogging the sink by dropping their freaking pepper spray into the hole and than not flushing the toilet after taking a dump?" questioned Chanel.

"That pepper spray thing was Shondelle! And I thought I was going to get back to the toilet in a couple of hours, don't blame me for not digesting fast enough," replied Denise.

"Hold on, we don't have pepper spray anymore? Doesn't that leave you two defenseless?" asked #5.

"I still have this," said Denise pulling out her revolver.

"Wait, hold on you said that you two couldn't carry guns. Come to think of it, you said you had a firearm right after you announced your move in! How did no one pick that up?" asked Chanel, freaking out because Denise was waving her gun around.

"I said we weren't allowed to carry guns," responded Denise simply, "And Shondelle isn't. She's the one that lost her weapon. I ain't sharing mine".

The Chanels just awkwardly looked at one another.

 _ **Kappa Master Bedroom; 10:10 p.m.**_

Two grunting noises can be heard as Chanel's bed trembles.

"Oh, baby you like that? You like that?" moaned Chad.

"Yes, Chad I really like it that way!" moaned Chanel right back.

"This feels good!"

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmmm!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"YES CHOKE YOU BITCH FUCKING CROAK!"

"WHAT?"

Both stopped moving immediately, Chanel being shocked by Chad's comment and him being in the state of confusion with her weird reaction.

"Chad, how can you say that when Chanel #2, Ms. Bean, a Kappa pledge, and some nerdy mascot with Chanel #2's former boy toy have been brutally murdered?"

"I'm sorry, but death makes me horny. My first time masturbating was during the sunbed scene from Final Destination and now it's my yearly tradition".

"Chad, that is insane!" cried Chanel getting off from her bed and rushing over to her mirror.

"Chanel, what do you expect from me? I am trying to be as supportive as I possibly can as a good boyfriend!" Shouted Chad pulling his underwear on.

"Good boyfriend?" Questioned Chanel getting a tissue and looking around desperately, "How much time have I wasted on this relationship?"

"You wasting time-".

"YES, Chad! I ruined so much time trying to make this all work but you're just not being supportive!" continued Chanel.

"CHANEL OBERLIN! Your just jealous that my best friend has the hots for me and you being the none-psych major that you are just can't tell," argued Chad.

"Everyone and their damn mother knows Boone is gay!" cried Chanel before continuing, "Why can't you just not sleep with any other people?"

"Not sleep with any other people-. Chanel, do you know how abusive that is? You're like a crazy ex. In fact, I have decided that you are my ex now. We are over!" finished Chad, grabbing his shirt.

"Chad!" whined Chanel in a shocked tone.

"That's right, Chanel. We are over now," finished Chad leaving the room.

"Chad, don't you dare walk away!" cried Chanel loudly. However, Chad had long walked out of the room and is possibly now down the stairs. Than, Chanel #5 poked her head into the room.

"Chanel, is everything okay?" she asked shyly.

"GET OUT BITCH!" screamed an enraged Chanel.

#5 took a long deep breath and decided to advance into the room.

"Chanel, I don't think I can deal with this anymore," said #5.

Chanel squinted at her minion, "What are you talking about #5?"

"I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR ABUSE ANYMORE!" cried #5.

"You know what Chanel #5? I am just done wasting time on people with zero potential. And you know what #5, there has never been a time where you have been more useless and more expandable," ranted Chanel, walking closer to her.

"What do you mean more expandable?" asked #5 now slightly worried.

"I just recently made Hester a Chanel," smiled Chanel smugly, "And I have no problem with putting her to my right and kick you right to the back of our quad".

"You, you can't do this," murmured #5 weakly.

"I'm house president, the prettiest girl on campus, my family owns one of the largest beauty companies in the world, and I'm the one that can change the Kappa WiFi password at any time," retorted Chanel, "I hold absolute power over you".

Chanel #5 just glared at her and trembled crazily.

 _ **Chad & Boone's Bedroom In The Dickie Dollar Scholar House; 11:35 p.m.**_

Boone was lying on his bed snoring like a walrus while clutching his stuffed animal frog. He twisted and turned under the covers and muttered stuff about golf and Michael Bay. Than, the door opened and an angry Chad turned on the lights and bulldozed in, leaping face first onto his bed.

"I hate my life!" shouted Chad into his covers.

"Mmm?" groggled Boone, "What's going on?"

"Can you believe the nerve of Chanel? Trying to call me a bad boyfriend?" sulked Chad.

"You're boyfriend material," said Boone trying to comfort his best friend.

"Maybe to you," said Chad, not looking up. After a moment of silence, he turned to face Boone and looked him straight in the face with red pupils.

"Chad are you drunk?" questioned Boone.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately," murmured Chad, getting up and reaching over to Boone's bed which is right next to his own. Chad proceeded to crawl up and lie beside Boone.

"Um, okay?"

Chad wrapped his left arm around Boone which shocked him for a second before he quickly settled into his arms.

"I love you, Boone," whispered Chad into his ear, giving it a nibble, "And I can tell what we're about to do is more meaningful than anything I've ever before".

"Wh-what about Chanel?" asked Pete, reluctantly.

"Forget Chanel. I only pork her because she's rich," shrugged Chad before completely crawling onto Boone, "Now are we going to do this or not?"

"Okay," smiled Boone.

The two closed their eyes and slowly closed the gap between their mouths.

 _ **October 3rd, 2015**_

 _ **Kappa Living Room; 11:16 p.m.**_

Chanel, #3, #5, Hester, Grace, Zayday, Sam, and Jennifer were all in the living room. Chanel was the only one standing, in front of the fireplace with the television on top.

"Welcome to the next step of Hell Week, bitches!" cheered Chanel, "Tonight is a very special night".

"More special than a nail gun manhunt in an abandoned corn maze owned by a sketchy ass house run by white supremacists?" questioned Zayday.

"Nooo, today is special because it is the final night of hell week. Following this you will all become official sisters of Kappa Kappa Tau," said Chanel, "Before that, we have two more tasks".

"Which are?" questioned Jennifer.

"Shut up Candle Craze Carrot Top, I'm getting to that," snapped Chanel, "Anyways, we have a mission before we do the 'Last Meal' where you will each cook a dish that I assign and we will all need to eat every last bite. Here, I'll pass out what we're all cooking".

Chanel passed slips to all 5 pledges along with Chanel #3 and #5. Everyone read it and had different reactions to what it said.

"Fried chicken stuffed with watermelon?" questioned Zayday, obviously offended.

"Candle shaped frosting? I'm down for it," said Jennifer.

"What the hell even is Amish food?" asked #5.

"I based off your dish from how you dress," shrugged Chanel simply causing #5 to shrug.

"Okay, that's great and all but can we just get to cooking so we can all sit down and eat whilst talking about the deaths surrounding Kappa?" asked Zayday. All the other pledges seemed to nod and agree.

"Chanel, you weren't present when #2 was murdered, you tied Ms. Bean up like a sociopath, and you are simply crazy and have no emotions," said Grace standing up and facing Chanel, "You are my prime suspect".

Zayday also stood up, "Chanel #3, that goes for you as well. Additionally, you weren't seen when Deaf Taylor Swift was murdered".

Chanel rolled her eyes, while #3 glared at Zayday.

"Alright fine you idiots, we will talk about all this during dinner time but we have to do something first. It is a ultra-special torture mission taking place right upstairs in Chanel #2's former bedroom," said Chanel before cracking a smile, "Follow me".

 _ **Chanel #2's Former Bedroom In Kappa House; 11:21 p.m.**_

"What the hell is this?" asked Zayday. She and the other pledges were standing in the doorway of the bedroom while the Chanels were inside facing them. Behind the Chanels was a large glass box half filled with water.

"This is the water chamber. It's a hazing ritual I'm adding this year in place of 'Diet Coke vs. Actual Coke' because we no longer have a maid and therefore, the mess will be too great," explained Chanel, "Anyways, I will be locking all of you into that cage. You will be lying down and most of your body will be submerged underwater. Than, I will turn on the wave machine which starts from the bottom of the box".

"Is this even legal?" asked Sam.

"Your goal is to stay in there for 15 minutes, timing you inhales and exhales with the waves. It's a great way to improve your cardio," smiled Chanel sadistically.

The pledges all looked at each other worriedly.

Five minutes later, Grace, Zayday, Sam, and Jennifer were all changed into their nightwear and laying inside the box. However, Hester was having troubles even getting in.

"This neck brace is killing me!" she complained.

"Ugh, #3 give me a pair of pliers!" shouted Chanel.

"Just let her sit this one out. You already made her a Chanel which is supposedly an elite thing or whatever," said Zayday from inside the box, defending Hester.

"No, that breaks the rules!" objected #5.

"Maybe we can just staple her earlobes together," suggested #3.

"I told you that's too easy," retorted #3.

"No, I mean the left side and right side together," explained #3.

"Yes," said Hester before Chanel even had a chance to voice her opinion, "I will do anything to prove my worth to you, Chanel".

"Okay, fine!" said Chanel loudly, having had enough of the debate going on, "#3 and #5, take her away to the main bathroom to figure it out. I'll be hazing the rest of them".

As Hester, #3, and #5 all left the room, Chanel closed the lid on the box and smiled sickly at the pledges while making her way to the wave control panel.

"Have fun, ladies!"

 _ **Kappa Guest Bedroom; 11:34 p.m.**_

Denise and Shondelle were both sleeping peacefully but in uniform on their beds. Denise had her gun on her belt and both had their walkies on. Suddenly, both started buzzing and giving off loud feedback sounds.

"Gah! Mom it's a PA day!" cried Denise rolling out of bed, plopping right onto the floor.

Shondelle rubbed her eyes and sat up, noticing that the laptop on the desk at the foot of the beds was on.

"Denise, look," she said crawling up and walking over to the laptop while Denise composed herself and hobbled over as well. The laptop was showing a split screen live feed from two cameras. The left was the pledges (minus Hester) in the box, looking like they are drowning. Oddly, Chanel was nowhere to be seen. The right screen was even more disturbing. Chanels #3 and #5 were seen tied up with their arms above their head, their hands shackled together by a rope. Their feet were also chained down with a large weight holding them down. It seemed like the were in the main bathroom.

"Oh my god, we have to protect these hos!" cried Denise.

"Okay, okay. You take the drowning bitches and I'll take the tied up ones," instructed Shondelle.

"Let's get going right now!" exclaimed Denise whipping her revolver out and running out of the room.

"Wait, I don't have a weap-oh whatever!" murmured Shondelle also running out of the room. Neither law enforcer even noticed the Red Devil open the closet door and take a step out.

 _ **Chanel #2's Former Bedroom In Kappa House; 11:35 p.m.**_

"HOLY CRAP! ARE Y'ALL DEAD YET?!" cried Denise as she barged into the room. She put her head down, hands on her knees and panted heavily for a moment before looking up to see 5 pairs of eyes staring at her like she's insane.

"What are you talking about, should we be dead?" asked Jennifer who was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her body. Grace, Sam, and Zayday all looked the same. Chanel was standing off to the side.

"Wha-what? But y'all are in danger. Just like how #3 and #5 are," said Denise.

Everyone looked at her with question. Denise stared back for a second before quickly turning around and running to find Shondelle. Everyone immediately followed him right after.

 _ **Main Kappa Bathroom; 11:35 p.m.**_

Shondelle barged right into the bathrooms and barely stopped herself from running into #5's hanging body. She noticed that that #5 and #3 had duct tape over their mouths with lips painted over them.

"What the hell?" she questioned. She moved over to #3's body. Both are unconscious but neither seem to have any bruises or struggling against an attacker.

Shondelle looked to the right and noticed a shower stall was dripping. She moved closer steadily and shoved the door open. She gasped after she found Hester tied up and gagged but not unconscious. She quickly ran in to untie her and remove the cloth in her mouth.

"Girl, what the hell happened?" asked Shondelle while Hester struggled to speak and clutched onto her neck brace for support.

"Huh-hah, hee-yauh," breathed Hester, panting extremely heavily.

"Tell me!" demanded Shondelle.

"No, no-," murmured Hester still panting and gagging.

"What is it? Tell Me!" cried Shondelle.

What she didn't see was a knife raising up from the other shower over the stall wall. The wall had a small space in between and the knife was inching into the area. Hester just pointed behind Shondelle with a horrified expression. When Shondelle spun around, it was too late.

Or rather just the right time. The moment she turned around to find what Hester was pointing at, was the moment the Red Devil decided to swing the knife down. It sunk right into her forehead, and blood squired out from all sides of the knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hester finally snapped out of her trance and crawled over Shondelle's corpse and out of the stall. She turned around to look over at the other stall, but didn't find the Red Devil there. She stood up and slipped towards the sink and looked straightforward, before her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hester, as the Red Devil appeared right behind her while she was looking into a mirror.

The Red Devil swung his right arm towards her but Hester ducked at the last minute, banging her head on the sink in the process. The Red Devil managed to obliterate the mirror with their fist. Hester quickly crawled towards the door, stood up, and started running. Right after she made it out of the room, she fell right into Denise's arms. Chanel, Grace, Jennifer, Zayday, and Sam were also right behind. It looked like they all rushed across the house.

"Shondelle is dead!" sobbed Hester immediately.

"WHAT!?" screamed a shocked Chanel.

"NO! SHONDELLE WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY AT WALMART! YOU COULD'VE MADE IT TO TARGET!" sobbed Denise.

"We have to get in there," ordered Zayday.

Just when she said that, the door slammed shut. Hester, Denise, Grace, and Zayday all rushed to shove it open but found it locked. Tons of slashing sounds ensued causing everyone to look absolutely horrified, while Denise was simply speechless.

 _ **Main Kappa Bathroom; 11:57 p.m.**_

"1, 2, 3!" shouted a man in a security guard uniform as he and three others dressed like him swung a giant battery ram right into the door. Finally, it broke open and everyone including the now present Pete, Wes, Gigi, and Dean Munsch.

"Oh baby Jesus!" gasped Zayday, holding her heart as she entered the room splattered in blood.

The Red Devil had completely slaughtered Shondelle. There was blood painted all over the walls and all over the unconscious #3 and #5. Her eyes were stabbed out and there were holes all over her body. Her wrists were slit from her hands all the way to her shoulders along with the back and front of her neck. Many of her bones were cracked to.

Jennifer immediately threw up right into a garbage can beside her while everyone else looked on in horror and were silent for less than a second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Next Time..._

" _You need to go and just leave this whole mindset of being alive alone!" Chanel #3 shouted at #2._

 _The past is never forgotten._

" _You need to leave that poor woman alone, don't let your imagination get in the way!" ordered Wes._

" _Why would you feel the need to change your name?" asked Grace._

" _Sit down, I'll continue the story of the murder of Sophia Doyle," smiled Dean Munsch._

 _Never, ever left alone._

" _You went to school here. But what does it mean by dropping out due to natural causes?" interrogated Zayday, glaring at Denise._

" _Ms. Bean knows much more than she let on," explained Chanel, "And the incident that happened 20 years ago is rooted straight into her BFF..."_

" _We're not blood. Don't confuse us for family because we were at the same place at the same time," Boone hissed._

 _And history has consequences on the present._

" _What the hell was that!" sobbed Grace as she and Pete crawled along behind the couch._

" _NONONONONONO!" cried Boone as oil was sprayed all over his body._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Gigi as the Red Devil flicked out his 'Freddy Keuger' claws._

 **Again, I am so freaking sorry for never updating! Almost 10 months now and just GAH! I really don't know what to say right now. Thank you so much if you haven't given up on my story or if you're a recent viewer, welcome! Hopefully, my updates can come along quicker in the future. Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**


End file.
